He Could Be: A Corbin Bleu Fanfiction
by iPen
Summary: To the eye, Shannon was just another girl- Friendly, smart, but easily overlooked. That was fine by her- She was perfectly content with hiding the bruises, the pain, the fear from everyone else- Even her best friends. Until he came along.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Rrrrring. Rrrring. Rrrrring._

Shannon groaned, rolled over, and, with her eyes still closed, groped around for her cell phone on the nightstand beside her bed. After knocking her iPod and a bottle of lotion to the floor, she closed her fingers around it and brought it up to her ear.

"Hullo…?" she said groggily, forcing open one eyelid and then letting it close again upon seeing the time.

"Shan!" her best friend Rebecca cried. "Don't tell me you're still sleeping!"

"Well, not anymore…" Shannon muttered.

"Come on! It's the first day of our SENIOR YEAR!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"It's also 5:45 AM."

"So?" Rebecca demanded. "You have to get up, do your hair, do your makeup, and we have to scope out the area for cute new transfer guys!"

"Becca," Shannon said calmly. "Any cute new transfer students our school MAY have gotten will be there all day. They will also be there tomorrow. It's not the end of the world if we miss them this morning. Besides, you know as well as I do that I don't wear makeup. Well, except foundation. And lip gloss."

"Oh right," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Too bad we can't all have gorgeous skin and naturally thick long lashes and-"

"Oh stop it, you're just as gorgeous as I am, and probably more so. YOU'RE the one guys chase down in the hallways."

"And if you'd just let me teach you how to do your own makeup…" Rebecca coaxed. "I mean, you're beautiful now, but with a little blush, mascara, eyeliner… You'd be a knockout! Come on, please…?"

"No, Becca."

"Oh, all right," Rebecca said crossly. "Well, get your butt out of bed anyway. Go have some breakfast or something."

"Yes, Mother," Shannon replied, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Meet you at the spot?"

"You know it. Later."

Shannon closed her phone and looked over to see her older sister's bed was empty and hadn't been slept it. She sighed and sat up, stretching.

"Just another day…" she sighed, sliding on her bed slippers and heading into the bathroom.

--

"Finally!" Rebecca yelled, throwing her arms around Shannon as she walked up to "The Spot", which was a giant oak tree at the side of the high school. "I've been here for ages!"

"She got here two minutes ago," their friend Julian informed Shannon with a smirk.

"Whatever," Rebecca retorted. "I've been looking for hot guys but all I've seen is HIM."

Julian glared at her. "For your information, while you were busy tweezing your eyebrows or whatever it is you girls do in the morning, I was here, and I got two phone numbers."

"Oh please," Rebecca scoffed. "Pity numbers, more like."

Shannon rolled her eyes and leaned back against the tree, scoping out the crowd of students milling about. She was used to Julian and Rebecca's antics by now. They had dated in their sophomore year, but things hadn't worked out, and even though the each of the two considered the other a friend, they spent more time bickering than half the married couples Shannon knew.

"See anybody interesting?" Rebecca said brightly, turning to Shannon so suddenly that she whipped Julian in the face with her long dark hair. Behind her back, Julian held up his fingers like a pair of scissors and gestured toward her head with a cutting motion.

"Not really," Shannon murmured. She did notice a couple of guys looking at Rebecca. Nobody ever looked at Shannon though, but that was fine by her. Over the years she had mastered the art of blending in with her surroundings. She didn't particularly care about being noticed.

"Ooh what about him," Rebecca pointed at a guy not too far away, with brown skin and a mop of curly hair, walking with one of the counselors. "He's cute. I like his hair."

"Yeah," said Shannon distractedly, barely glancing his way. She had noticed someone else. Someone who was currently heading her way. Mark.

"Hey, babe," Mark said smoothly, nodding at Julian and Rebecca. Rebecca smiled back coquettishly, but Julian just looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What's good?"

"Not much," Shannon replied quietly, wanting to look away but forcing herself to look directly into his face.

"You look great," Mark complimented, looking Shannon up and down in a way that gave her chills. "But, then, you always did. Maybe we can get together sometime."

"Maybe," Shannon muttered, all the while thinking to herself that that would never happen in a million years. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will," Mark said, smirking a bit. "See you around." He turned and walked away, but not before throwing Rebecca a wink.

"God, Shannon," Rebecca squealed as soon as Mark was out of earshot. "He is too fine! I can't believe you broke up with him."

Shannon just shrugged.

"I don't like him," Julian put in.

"I'm sure you don't," Rebecca snapped. "But I'd go out with him in a heartbeat. I mean, if he wasn't your ex, Shannon." She looked at Shannon hopefully, willing her to say that it was okay if Rebecca dated him.

Before she could help herself, Shannon shook her head vigorously. "No! Rebecca, promise me you won't go out with him, okay?"

Rebecca looked taken aback. Before Shannon could regain her composure the warning bell rang.

"Come on," Julian said, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's get to homeroom."

The three of them walked into the building, Rebecca shooting Shannon confused glances every now and then. None of them had the same homeroom so soon they parted ways.

"Good luck today," Rebecca said, smiling at Shannon and giving her a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too," Shannon said, smiling back. Her smile faded when Rebecca had turned her back. Right now, senior year wasn't looking so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Solomon, Shannon."

"Here," Shannon said, from her seat on the right side of the room, in one of the middle rows. She didn't like sitting in the center of the room; teachers were more likely to call on you. But sitting in the front made you seem like a teacher's pet, and sitting in the back screamed "TROUBLEMAKER" to most teachers.

She was in third period English. The teacher, Ms. Gayle, was calling roll. Right afterwards she began passing out the syllabus. She was about to go over the classroom policies when the door opened.

"Hello, Ms. Gayle," said Mr. Adams, one of the school counselors. "Just showing one of our transfers to his classroom."

Shannon looked up from her syllabus. It was the same guy Rebecca had pointed out this morning. Upon closer inspection, he WAS pretty cute. And he had a nice smile.

"Good morning," the guy said pleasantly. "I'm Corbin, Corbin Reivers."

"Nice to meet you, Corbin," Ms. Gayle smiled. "Have a seat wherever you'd like. "

Corbin sat down a few rows away from Shannon. She could see that a lot of the other girls in the class thought Corbin was easy on the eyes as well. But Ms. Gayle had begun talking again, so Shannon forgot about the new guy for the rest of the class period.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Ms. Gayle seemed nice enough, but her voice was somewhat monotone and her constant droning kind of made Shannon feel sleepy. Reaching down to grab her backpack, however, her notebook slid to the floor.

"Damn," Shannon muttered, reaching for it. Just then someone grabbed it and handed it to her. Shannon looked up to find herself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Here," Corbin said. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, smiling. "I appreciate it. I'm Shannon."

"Corbin… But you already knew that," he said. He had a really nice smile.

"Yeah, kind of," Shannon laughed. She was about to ask him if he had lunch next, when a voice called, "Hey, new guy."

The two of them turned to see one of their classmates, Katie, walking up to them with her posse. Katie was the absolute definition of a mean, snobby popular girl. Shannon wasn't mortal enemies with her, or anything. She was just one of the little people that Katie pretty much ignored.

"Hi, I'm Katie," she said, flashing her winning smile, and throwing her dark blonde ringlets over one shoulder. "Nice to meet you. Do you have lunch next?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Corbin said, glancing at Shannon, who was used to being pushed aside. She stuffed her notebook in her backpack as Katie offered Corbin a seat at her table.

"Sure," said Corbin, looking a bit bemused. He turned to Shannon. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Guess so," Shannon replied. "Bye."

Shannon watched Katie lead Corbin out the door, and shook her head. _"Well," _she thought, _"the new guy seems nice enough."_

By the time Shannon got to the lunchroom it was packed, but Rebecca was already there, saving her a seat.

"Hey!" Rebecca said. "How's your day been? I got Mrs. Crespo for Calc, that lady is _killer…_"

"It's been all right," Shannon said, unwrapping her PB&J and taking a big bite. "I got the new guy in my English class."

"For real?" Rebecca asked excitedly. "Is he even cuter up close?"

Shannon laughed. "Yeah he's pretty cute," she admitted.

"You guys talking about me?" Julian asked, walking up with a tray in hand and sitting next to them. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"As if," she scoffed. "We're talking about that new guy… What's his name?"

"Corbin," Shannon answered.

"Oh that new kid?" Julian's best friend Randy came up to them. "He's in my ceramics class. Ms. Davis was obsessing over his hair this morning."

"Ceramics?" Rebecca inquired.

"Uh, yeah, easy A AND Alicia Ruiz is in that class. She is HOT," Randy said, swiping one of Julian's fries.

The girls rolled their eyes and the guys exchanged high fives. Right then, Shannon noticed Corbin looking at her a few tables away from his seat next to Katie, who seemed to be yammering on about a mile a minute. Shannon felt a smile tug at her lips and looked away shyly.

"What do you think?" Rebecca was saying.

"'Bout what?" Shannon asked.

"Hello! About you and Corbin!"

Shannon looked to the guys for help.

"Yeah, I dunno, I try and tune her out too," Julian said.

"Shan! I just said I thought you two would make a cute couple!" Rebecca said impatiently.

Shannon laughed. "Right. Like he'd be interested in me."

"You never think ANYONE would be interested in you. But look at Mark!"

"Yeah," Shannon muttered. "Mark."

"Forget Mark," Randy said, sitting up straight. "Look at ME."

The others laughed. Randy had been asking Shannon to be his girlfriend since they were in the fourth grade. He didn't seriously have a crush on her, at least not anymore- Now it had become something of a long-standing joke between them.

"Have confidence," Rebecca urged. "Guys can sense-"

Rebecca broke off, looking up at something behind Shannon. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" Corbin asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to Shannon.

"Uh, sure. I mean, no, I don't mind," Shannon said, moving her bag to make more room. "Everyone, this is Corbin. Corbin, this is Rebecca, Randy, and Julian."

They exchanged greetings. "What happened? I thought you were sitting with Katie."

Corbin glanced at Katie's table. Katie didn't look too happy. "I wasn't feeling all that comfortable over there."

"So you just got up and left? Kudos," Rebecca remarked, grinning. "By the way, how do you take care of your hair? I'm like, in love with it."

Corbin laughed. "I get that a lot."

They spent the rest of the lunch period getting to know Corbin better. Rebecca did most of the talking, but Shannon noticed that Corbin seemed to be speaking to her a lot of the time.

"_I think we could be friends,"_ Shannon thought. _"Maybe."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shannon was sitting at the desk she and her sister "shared", although Shannon was the only one who used it, working on math problems.

"_Who gives homework on the first day?" _Shannon was thinking when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. She tensed up and gripped her pencil harder.

"_Please, please, please let it be Leah…" _Shannon prayed. But she heard the heavy footfalls and the rattling of the fridge door as it was opened, then shut again with force. Her father was home early.

She heard him making his way toward her room, and before she could think of a place to hide the door was thrown open.

"You," Frank snarled, managing to look threatening despite his pale, doughy features and the budding pot belly. "What are you doing?"

Shannon's eyes narrowed. "Homework."

"Well, quit trying to make yourself smarter and go get me a beer," Frank sneered.

"I can't just go buy beer, I'm a minor," Shannon pointed out, trying to keep her voice steady. "Where's Leah? She can buy it for you."

"I told YOU to do it," Frank retorted, taking a step closer. Shannon's heart quickened.

"But… Look, I'll call Leah now, okay? I'll tell her to pick you up some beer," Shannon said. To her dismay she realized her voice was starting to take on that desperate tone that both she and her father hated.

"Did I stutter?" her father yelled, taking long strides across the room. Shannon stood up but had nowhere to go. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow she knew was coming.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Frank screamed, backhanding Shannon, who fell back, tripped over her chair, and ended up on the floor with her legs dangling over the chair. "Goddamn, you're just like your mother. SHE thought she was too smart for everyone too."

Shannon blinked back tears and bit her lip hard, willing herself not to rise to his bait. "Are you listening?" Frank yelled some more, pulling the chair out from under Shannon's legs and staring at her with cold, unpitying eyes. "You better watch yourself or you'll end up exactly as she did, lying whore."

Shannon couldn't help herself. "My mother was NOT a whore!" She yelled. "She was an amazing person and you didn't deserve her!"

The booted foot came hard and fast, colliding with her midsection and knocking all the wind out of her. "Shut the hell up!" Frank shouted. "You don't know anything, you're stupid. You think you're so smart, going to school, spending all your time with your nose buried in a BOOK? Ha! You're worthless. You may as well give it up and start spending more time on your back- At least you'll be good for something!"

Shannon sat there, unable to breathe, as Frank glared at her, breathing heavily out of his nose. Dimly, Shannon thought to herself he reminded her of a dragon. Except dragons were probably nicer than he was.

Finally he turned and stalked out of her room. Shannon pulled her legs up to her chest, slumped against her desk, and cried.

--

"Shannon," Rebecca said upon seeing her at lunch the next day. "Where were you this morning, we- What the HELL happened to you?"

Self-consciously, Shannon, who had purposely gotten to school late in an attempt to put off the reactions of her friends, reached up to cover the blooming bruise on her face. "Nothing."

Corbin had been sitting there also, waiting for her. "That's not nothing," Corbin murmured, pulling her hand away from her face.

Shannon winced as his fingers gently grazed her cheek. "I fell over my desk chair last night. I was… going to the bathroom in the dark."

"What was your desk chair doing there? Your desk is on the opposite side of the room from the door," Rebecca pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Leah moved it last night. She was using it to prop up her leg so she could give herself a pedicure," Shannon spoke quickly, the lie rolling off her tongue somewhat easily.

"That looks painful," Julian remarked.

"Well, duh," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh, aren't YOU a gentleman."

Shannon rolled her eyes but sighed, glad to have the attention taken off her. Well, mostly. Corbin was still watching her, a thoughtful expression on his face. She smiled at him.

"Look, it's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry," she reassured him. "It was just a clumsy moment." Secretly she breathed a sigh of relief that nobody could see the bruise on her abdomen.

Corbin nodded slowly. "Okay."

The rest of lunch passed without event, although Katie bumped into Shannon hard as she was walking by.

"Bitch," Rebecca muttered. Shannon just shook her head as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll walk you to your class," Corbin offered. Shannon could practically feel Rebecca grinning delightedly at her.

"Sure," Shannon replied, purposefully refusing to meet Rebecca's eyes. "See you guys later."

"Later," Rebecca called in singsong as the two walked away.

"Is your class even in this direction?" Shannon wanted to know.

"Not really," Corbin said. "But it's okay, because I wanted to ask you if-"

"Hey Shanny!"

The pair turned to look at a group of guys hanging around the water fountain. One of them was Mark. But he wasn't the one who had called out to her.

"Jason," Shannon said by way of greeting.

"Hey, listen… I saw your sister the other night."

Shannon frowned. "Saw her where?"

"On the corner of Lincoln and 3rd."

Shannon flushed. "And?"

"Well, I was just wondering… Could you get me a discount? She is fine!" Jason hooted.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she threw over her shoulder.

"Hey, you can't lie to me! My brother gave her good money a couple weeks ago! Now that's business!"

Shannon glared at him, then remembered Corbin was standing there. He had heard the whole thing. She looked at him, face still flushed.

"I have to go," she whispered, and then hurriedly made her way down the hall.

"Shannon!" she heard him call, but she just pushed through the crowd of students until she was in her own classroom.

She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Something was bothering her. Mark had been standing there, but he hadn't said anything. He had just been staring at her with a pissed off look on his face.

"Forget about it," Shannon accidentally said out loud to herself. Luckily nobody noticed. She sighed again and began searching for a pen.

--

That night, Shannon sat on her bed, watching her sister apparently trying to determine which of her outfits was the sluttiest. Looking at the two, you'd never know they were sisters. Shannon had light brown skin, big dark brown eyes, and thick, dark brown hair. Leah was more fair, with piercing green eyes and deep red curls. Leah was really only Shannon's half-sister, their father's daughter from before he married Shannon's mother, the pretty black nurse from Alabama. _If only you knew, Mom._

"Leah," she said. "Can you take your business somewhere else?"

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, holding up two equally-as-short skirts.

"I mean," Shannon sighed, "One of my classmates saw you a couple nights ago. On the street."

"So?"

"Soo," Shannon said. "I'd just… Rather people didn't know."

"Didn't know WHAT?" Leah snapped, looking at Shannon.

Shannon searched for words. She didn't exactly want to blurt out "I don't want people to know my sister's a prostitute," even though it was the truth. But before she could say anything, Leah laughed.

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "How I earn my money is nobody's business. I'm making more than you, anyway."

Leah looked Shannon up and down. "You know," she said. "If you wanted, you could come with-"

"No," Shannon said firmly.

"Oh come on! What, do you think you're better than that, is that it? You're better than me?"

Shannon looked away.

"You're totally hot," Leah said, almost to herself. "If you'd let me fix you up you'd totally bring in a ton of business."

Shannon didn't answer. Instead she got up and headed into the bathroom.

"The offer still stands!" Leah yelled. "You've got a lot to learn about life, little sister. A WHOLE lot to learn."

--

_Hey! You! I know you're there! See that little blue button down below? Click it and REVIEW!_

_...Please?_


	4. Chapter 4

babybleu1soicy- Thank you so much for reviewing! I was getting pretty discouraged... Haha but I'll definitely continue. I may as well since I already have 20 chapters written... haha.

**Chapter Four**

The next couple of weeks passed without event, to Shannon's great relief. Corbin sat with them every day. Shannon never said much, but ever so often he would catch her eye and flash her a smile that seemed to be meant only for her.

On the second Friday of the school year, she was lying on her bed, trying to decide if she wanted to risk passing her dad's bedroom in order to get to the living room, where she had left the book she was reading, when her phone rang. It was Corbin.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said. "I mean, I wanted to ask you something."

Shannon waited but he didn't say anything. "Okay," she said, giggling slightly. "What did you want to ask?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Well, not sometime. Tomorrow night?" Corbin asked in a bit of a rush.

Shannon sat up straight. "I…"

"It's okay," Corbin interrupted. "You know what? Forget I even asked. It's cool."

"No, it's okay, I… I'd like that," Shannon replied, feeling a smile creep over her face.

"Really? Great!" Corbin said. "I'll pick you up around seven, okay?"

"It's a date," Shannon said, amazed that the word "date" was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, one more thing-"Corbin started, but just then Shannon heard a cupboard door slam and her father yelling her name.

"Oh no- Sorry, Corbin, I have to go," she said hurriedly.

"Who is that? Is everything okay-"

"Everything's fine, really. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" Before he could reply Shannon had hung up and was running out the door to the kitchen where her father was waiting.

"Yes, Fra- Dad?" she panted, running up as close as she dared to him.

"Didn't I tell you," he growled, "to pick up more pork rinds?"

"Dad, I did," Shannon protested, sidestepping his swipe for her and hurriedly throwing open another cupboard door. "See?" she said, producing the pork rinds.

"Hmph," he father snorted. "Well, at least you're good for something."

He grabbed the bag from her and she escaped, grabbing her book on her way back to her room. But she couldn't focus on what she was reading. She kept thinking about her date tomorrow. Finally she gave up and decided to get some sleep. She was half-asleep when she heard a sharp tapping at her window.

"What the hell?" Shannon muttered, reaching under her bed for the baseball bat she kept there. She inched her way toward the window, bat clenched in her fist. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed her curtain and flung it open.

Corbin held up his hands. "Corbin!" Shannon whispered loudly, dropping the bat and undoing the latch on her window. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived…? And where my room was?"

"I asked Rebecca for your address," Corbin admitted. "And the blinds are open in the other bedroom, and I figured your room wasn't the one with the Playboy magazines all over it… I'm just lucky your house is only two-bedroom."

Shannon smiled. "Yeah, lucky you. I notice you avoided my first question, by the way."

"Oh… I was worried," Corbin admitted. "I heard yelling over the phone, and you sounded so…"

"_Scared?"_ Shannon thought. Out loud she said "Yeah. Well, everything's okay. I'm fine. Really." Then she frowned. "Wait, how did you get here? You didn't drive, did you?"

"I walked."

Shannon gasped. Corbin laughed.

"It's okay, I don't live that far from here," he assured her.

"Something could have happened though," Shannon pointed out. "Don't risk your safety for me, okay?"

Corbin shrugged. "I felt pretty safe. I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight if I didn't check on you."

Shannon sighed but she couldn't help but smile. "Well, all right. But don't make this a regular thing."

Corbin just looked at her, a strange expression passing over his face. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not sure if I can promise that," he said, and then he was gone.

--

The next day, Shannon was up early, cleaning the house, doing laundry, and making dinner, so her dad wouldn't have anything to complain about when she left on her date. In the end, though, it didn't matter- Her father left the house around six to meet up with his drinking buddies

"What to wear, what to wear…" Shannon said, standing in front of her closet in her robe and frowning. Finally she pulled out a cute white halter dress with a delicate green pattern all over it. She fixed her hair, frowning slightly and wondering if maybe she should've let Rebecca teach her how to do makeup…

"You coming with me tonight?"

Shannon turned to see Leah leaning in the doorway.

"No, Leah. I have a date," Shannon said, getting up to search for her shoes.

"Ooh a date," Leah smirked. "How cute. You gonna let him get past second base?"

Shannon turned to Leah with an exasperated look. "Even if I wanted to, he wouldn't try it. He's not that kind of guy."

"Please. They're ALL that kind of guy," Leah said. "But then, you should know that already, sis."

Shannon closed her eyes, hating her sister for bringing up the past yet again. "Please go away."

Leah left her alone, chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

At seven sharp Shannon heard the doorbell. "Coming!" She called, racing to get the door before Leah could.

"Hi," she said upon opening the door. Corbin looked great. He had his hair pulled back. Shannon had never seen it like that before but she liked it.

"Hey. You look great," Corbin said. "Are your parents home?"

"Oh… No, they're not," Shannon said. "We can go."

"_He WOULD be the kind of guy who would come meet my parents,"_ she thought. _"Thank God Frank isn't home."_

Shannon reached for the passenger side door handle, but Corbin beat her to it. "Hello? Don't you know the guy is supposed to open the door on a date?" Corbin said jokingly.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Once they were on their way she asked where they were going.

"An Italian restaurant on the beach," Corbin said, watching her expression. He grinned widely when he saw her eyes light up. "I thought you'd like that."

"Those are like, two of my favorite things, ever. Italian food, and the beach," she admitted.

"I know."

Shannon looked confused. "How did you-"

"Your essay. Those get to know each other essays Ms. Gayle made us write and read out loud on the third day of school. You mentioned it."

"Wow. And you remembered." Shannon said. "That's kind of sweet."

"Only kind of?" Corbin joked.

"Hey, I'm not trying to give you a big head," Shannon laughed. She was amazed at how comfortable she felt around Corbin, and how easy it was to talk to him. They joked with the waiter at the restaurant. They laughed when they realized they wanted to order the same thing. They talked about what they wanted to do with their lives, places they wanted to travel, their hobbies, and their families.

"You have three younger sisters right?" Shannon asked.

Corbin grinned. "You were paying attention to my essay too."

Shannon blushed. "Maybe. Just a little."

He laughed. "Yes, I have three younger sisters- Hunter, Phoenix, and Jag."

"I bet they're cute."

"Yeah, they are," Corbin agreed, which Shannon thought was sweet. "But what about your family? You didn't mention anything about them in your essay."

Luckily the waiter came with their food just then, and Shannon managed to sidestep the question. But she knew eventually the subject would come up again.

After they ate they headed down to the beach, which was empty. It was dark, and windy, but Shannon loved it. She loved everything about the ocean.

"Let's take off our shoes," she said suddenly. "I love feeling the sand beneath my feet and between my toes."

"Plus sand is a natural exfoliant," Corbin offered.

Shannon looked at him and fought back a laugh. "How do you know that?"

"I have three sisters, plus a mom," Corbin pointed out. "After a while you learn things from them."

Shannon smiled. "Your mom sounds great."

"Yeah, " said Corbin, his eyes focused on Shannon. She was walking closer and closer to the water. Finally, she put her feet in it. She closed her eyes, breathing in the air and letting the wind whip past her face, uncaring about her hair. They stood in silence for a minute, and then Shannon opened her eyes, seeming to remember that Corbin was still there. She turned to him shyly.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just…"

"Don't be sorry," he said waving it away. "I'm just sorry I don't have a camera. You look beautiful."

Shannon blushed. "Thanks."

Corbin hesitated for a second, and then reached for her hand. She let him take it, entwining her fingers through his.

"My mom used to bring me to the beach all the time," she said quietly as they walked.

"Is that why you love it so much?"

Shannon nodded.

"Why doesn't she bring you anymore?"

"She died," Shannon murmured. "She and my dad were coming home from a New Year's Party and they were hit by a drunk driver."

Corbin looked at her sincerely. "I'm so sorry."

Shannon sighed. "It's okay. I just… Miss her. A lot."

"I'm sure. But what about your dad? He survived?"

"Yes, my dad survived. But he was… He was pretty messed up after she died. That was eight years ago. But he's still… different. Changed."

"Are you an only child?" He asked.

"No. I have a sister. Well, a half-sister. My father's daughter from a previous relationship."

Corbin was silent for a minute as he studied her face. "I'm sorry. Now you're upset."

She took a deep breath. "No, it's fine. I think… I've never really talked to anyone about this stuff before. Becca's great, but… She's not really good at being serious, you know? She can't handle bad news and emotional moments. She likes to just have fun and be happy all the time."

Corbin nodded. They didn't say anything else. After a while they headed back to the car and Corbin took her home, where, to Shannon's relief, she saw that her father still wasn't home. Corbin walked her up to the door, and she turned to him.

"I had an amazing time," she said sincerely. "Really, thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Corbin replied, apparently not wanting to take his eyes off of her. Her heart quickened as she sensed that he was about to kiss her, but she instinctively put a hand on his chest. He met her gaze and read the look in her eyes that was both apologetic and pleading. He nodded and instead folded her into his arms.

"Good night," he murmured into her ear. Kissing her on the cheek, he turned and walked back to his car. Reluctantly she watched him go, smiling when he waved to her. She opened the door and stepped into the darkness. Something didn't feel right to her, somehow. She got halfway across the living room when she heard him. Her father.

"Where have you been?"

Those four words were all it took to send Shannon into tremors of fear. What was he going to do to her?

--

_CoughReviewcoughpleasecoughcough_

_:-D_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad," Shannon gasped, trying to decide if she should make a break for her room or just stay calm. "I… I didn't see your car in the drive…"

"Car broke down," Frank said shortly. "Where have you been?"

"I was out with a friend," Shannon said, fists clenched tightly at her sides. "We went out to eat…"

"Really," Frank stood up, and Shannon immediately took a step back. He laughed softly. "What's the matter? You scared?"

Shannon didn't answer. Big mistake. Her father's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Don't you know by now you need to answer me when I speak to you?" He asked loudly coming toward her and grabbing her arm. She winced as he gripped her tightly and leaned in close to her face. She could smell the beer on his breath.

"Who were you with, anyway?" Frank demanded.

"Just… Just this kid from school…"

"A guy, huh? I figured."

"No, Dad… It's not like that-"

Shannon broke off with a gasp of pain as her father twisted her arm behind her back.

"You better not be turning into some kind of easy slut," he drawled into her ear. "At least, not for free."

He laughed and let her go. She ran straight to her room, tore off her dress, threw on some pajamas, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and immediately crawled into bed. She tried to think only of the amazing moments she had spent with Corbin but her father's mocking face kept floating back into her mind. Curling up as tight as she could, she forced herself to keep her mind blank until she fell asleep.

--

That Monday, in English, Corbin asked the girl who normally sat next to Shannon to switch seats with him. She smiled.

"You better not distract me from my work," she whispered jokingly.

"Me? Never!" Corbin gave her an innocent look, and she covered her mouth to smother her giggle.

Throughout the entire class period they kept glancing at each other and grinning. When the bell finally rang, Corbin kissed her on the cheek and grinned. Katie looked furious.

"I think she's mad," Shannon said as Katie stormed out the room. "She's not used to having guys she likes pick other girls."

"She'll get over it," Corbin said, grabbing Shannon's books as well as his own. "Let's get out of here."

At lunch, Randy looked from Shannon to Corbin, then groaned playfully. "Aw, come on! You've known me for years, yet you pick the new guy?"

"What can I say? It's the hair," Shannon said, playfully tugging on one of Corbin's curls. Randy made a gagging sound, but grinned at Corbin.

"Hey," Rebecca said, grabbing Shannon's arm. Shannon tried not to wince- She was still a little sore from the encounter with her father- and managed a smile at her friend. "Wanna help me study tonight? This Calc stuff is kicking my butt."

"Sure," Shannon replied. "Study date it is."

"Can I come?" Julian asked. "I'm completely lost in that class."

Rebecca rolled her eyes but nodded. "You two are welcome to come too," she said to Randy and Corbin graciously. "Right after school?"

They all agreed. After last period Shannon was on her way to meet Corbin in the parking lot- He offered to give her rides to and from school since she didn't have a car- when she realized she had forgotten her Calculus textbook in her locker. She tried calling his cell but he didn't answer, so she sent him a text message as she walked back into the building.

It was amazing how quickly the hallways cleared out after last bell. Shannon hurried over to her locker, not wanting to keep Corbin waiting too long, and spun the combination effortlessly.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

Shannon turned to see Mark sauntering toward her. "What do you want, Mark?"

"Just wanted to talk," Mark said calmly, leaning casually against the locker next to hers. "We had some great times together, you know…"

"Really? When?" Shannon asked, slamming her locker shut and turning to leave. Mark lunged around her, blocking her path.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that," Mark coaxed, reaching to brush Shannon's hair back from her face. "I saw you hanging with that new guy. You know he can't give you what I can-"

"You're right. He can give me more," Shannon retorted, unable to stop herself. Mark frowned and grabbed her arm as she tried once more to leave.

"Look, Shan-"

"Everything all right here?"

Mark turned to see Corbin and Julian walking up to them. Shannon took the opportunity to dart around him and stand beside Corbin.

"Everything's great," Mark said shortly, smirking at Shannon. "Just having a chat with an old friend."

"Come on," Shannon muttered. "Let's go." Corbin gave Mark a long look before he turned and followed Shannon out.

"Thanks, you guys," said Shannon. "He was kind of freaking me out."

"Don't mention it," Julian said. "You still going to Becca's?"

"Yeah. Right?" Shannon said, looking up at Corbin, who nodded.

"Right, well, I'll see you guys there," Julian said as he reached the parking lot and headed toward his car. Corbin was parked in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Corbin asked quietly. Shannon sighed.

"That was Mark… My ex-boyfriend."

Corbin frowned slightly. "You actually dated that guy?" He noticed Shannon wince slightly. "Sorry… No offense."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I just… I thought he was different, back then. You know how it goes…"

"Why'd you break up?"

Shannon hesitated. "He started getting… Demanding. He kept pushing me to do things I really didn't want to do. And after a while, he found someone else to do them with."

By now they were in the car, on their way to Rebecca's house. "He cheated on you?"

Shannon nodded.

"What a douche."

Shannon looked at him in surprise, and then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I don't know… I've never heard you say anything mean before. It's kind of amusing," Shannon admitted, smiling to show she was only teasing.

"Oh that's nice," Corbin said, reaching over and tickling her. "I'm trying to be all supportive and you're laughing at me."

Shannon laughed louder. They cracked jokes on each other all the way to Rebecca's house.

--

_Ding-dong._

That evening, Shannon heard her father answer the doorbell. She listened for who it was. People didn't come by all that often. To her surprise and then dismay, she recognized the voice.

"Good evening, Mr. Solomon. Is Shannon here?"

Shannon jumped up so fast she knocked over her chair. Ignoring it, she raced out of her room to see Corbin. He grinned.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, looking up at her father, who was just looking back and forth between Shannon and Corbin. "Dad, this is Corbin."

"Nice to meet you," Corbin said. He held out her Calc book. "You left this in my car."

"Thanks," Shannon replied, reaching to take the book.

"So," Frank said. "You're the friend that took her out?"

"Yes," Corbin said. "You have an amazing daughter."

"You think so?" Frank said mildly. "I wonder about her sometimes."

Shannon flushed. Corbin glanced at her, and started backing out the door. "Well, I better get going. Just came to drop that off."

Shannon nodded and gave him a small wave as he left and Frank shut the door behind him.

"So that's him," Frank drawled lazily. "I guess you think he's such a nice guy, huh?"

Shannon nodded. Her father chuckled.

"Your mother was too trusting too," he said, before turning his back on her and heading to the fridge for a beer. Shannon hurried back into her room- And nearly screamed.

"Shh," Corbin comforted her from his perch on the windowsill. "It's just me. I just didn't feel like leaving yet."

Shannon shook her head and locked her room door. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled, swinging his legs over and coming into the room. "Nice," he said, glancing around at her perfectly neat room.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit unnatural," Shannon admitted, glancing around and moving to pick up the chair she had knocked over. "But my room is pretty much the only part of my life that I have complete control over and that doesn't have to become a huge mess."

"Is that your mom?" Corbin asked, pointing at a handmade picture frame on Shannon's nightstand that held a photo of a ten year old Shannon wearing a Santa hat, and an older woman.

"Yeah," she replied, walking over and picking up the frame. "That was the last picture we took together, on Christmas day.

"She's beautiful."

"I know," Shannon said softly. It had been a while since she had really studied the picture. She was so focused that she was startled when she felt a pair of arms slide around her from behind.

"Just like you," Corbin said, leaning his chin on her shoulder. Shannon leaned back and closed her eyes, but only for half a second. Right then came banging on the door.

"Hello! This isn't just your room, you know!"

"That's my sister," Shannon whispered. "You should… You should probably go."

Corbin nodded, swiftly leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Wanna go out tomorrow night? I know it's a school night…"

"Sure," she answered, grinning. "I'll talk to you later."

Corbin grinned back and ducked out the window as Shannon ran over and unlocked the door. Just then, even Leah's rantings couldn't rattle her happy mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So I was thinking," Corbin said the next day after last period, "that you could come over to my house tonight and have dinner."

Shannon looked at him, leaning against the lockers next to hers with his arms folded. He really WAS adorable… "Really?"

"Sure," Corbin said casually. "I think it'd be nice for my parents to meet you."

"Well, okay," Shannon said, somewhat uncertainly.

"They won't bite, you know," Corbin teased.

"I know… But what if they don't like me? Or what if they think I'm too shy or something?"

Corbin shook his head vigorously, making his curls fly out. "Not a chance."

"If you say so," Shannon smiled, shutting her locker door and taking his hand. They walked out the building together, chatting lightly, but Shannon couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She wasn't sure what to expect.

That evening, Corbin picked Shannon up and brought her back to his house, where he introduced her to his parents and his three sisters, Hunter, Phoenix, and Jag. The first thing Shannon noticed was that his sisters had just as much hair as Corbin, if not more than. The whole family was beautiful.

Dinner went much smoother than she thought it might. She told them how she loved kids, writing, and cooking, and offered to share her favorite cheesecake recipe with Corbin's mother. She laughed with Corbin's dad, who liked making jokes. A lot of them were corny but she didn't mind.

"_So this is what it's like to have a real family,"_ Shannon thought, smiling around the table. Before she knew it, dinner was over. She offered to help clean up but Mrs. Reivers waved her off appreciatively. Instead Corbin showed her around the house.

"You have a great house," Shannon said sincerely.

"Thanks," said Corbin modestly. "I really-"

Suddenly they heard a tiny voice wailing. Corbin walked into his little sisters' room, with Shannon in tow. The room was an explosion of colorful clothing and costume jewelry. The younger girls, Phoenix and Jag, seemed to be arguing over who got to wear a certain baby blue ruffled skirt.

"You wore it last time!" Jag wailed in her little voice.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ha! You just agreed with me," Phoenix said mischievously. Jag took a deep breath, getting ready to scream, while Hunter, who was standing to the side with a camera in hand, looked to Corbin for help.

"What are you guys doing?" Corbin asked, in an attempt to stall any tantrums.

"We're having a fashion show," Phoenix said promptly. "And everyone knows you can't have two people wear the same thing at a fashion show."

Jag glared at her sister and her bottom lip trembled. Just before the little girl opened her mouth, Shannon said "I have an idea."

Everyone looked at her.

"Instead of a fashion show, why don't you have a photo shoot instead?" Shannon suggested. "You know, like for a magazine. You can both wear the skirt and pretend it's for different magazines. Plus you get to have fun posing and stuff, instead of just walking back and forth."

"Yeah!" Jag yelled.

"That sounds like fun," Phoenix admitted.

Hunter mouthed "thank you" to Shannon, while Corbin just grinned at her admiringly. Then the girls got to work, begging Shannon to help them pick out outfits. She complimented them on each one and gave them advice on how to pose, while Hunter snapped picture after picture. Soon Corbin took over the photographer job and made them laugh with his fake British accent and the way he kept jumping around to take the shots. After a while they made Shannon dress up, and even though none of the dress-up clothes would fit her they did have some creative ideas on how to use sunglasses, a feather boa, and a tiara.

Finally, Shannon had to call it quits. "Sorry, girls, but I have to go," she said, looking sorry as she put back the feather boa. The girls threw themselves on her and wouldn't let go until she promised she would be back. After saying good-bye to Corbin's parents and thanking them for dinner, she was on her way home.

"I think that went well," said Shannon casually.

"Told you so," smirked Corbin. In a couple minutes they had pulled up at the front of her house, but Shannon didn't make a move to get out of the car. She just sat there, looking at him.

"You scare me," Corbin said suddenly.

Shannon sat up straight. "What? Why?"

"You're too perfect!" Corbin said, chuckling at the worried expression on her face. "It's crazy."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "You're biased."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Oh please," Shannon scoffed. "Now I know where Phoenix gets it from."

"She learns from the best," Corbin remarked, who had slowly been leaning closer to her. Shannon didn't pull away.

"Who's that?" She teased softly, heart pounding. He grinned but didn't reply right away, instead placing a hand behind her neck and tugging her slightly closer until his lips were just barely grazing hers.

"I think you know," he whispered, his lips moving against hers, sending chills running down her spine. She closed her eyes, only to pop them open a millisecond later as the sweep of headlights passed over the car.

"My dad," Shannon said, immediately feeling a bit panicky. "I better get inside."

Corbin looked disappointed, but understanding. "I'll walk you in," he offered, moving to undo his seat belt.

"No! I mean, no, it's okay," Shannon blurted out hurriedly. "You should just go home. Get some sleep."

"I'll text you, okay?" Corbin called as she threw open her door and hopped out. She turned, smiled and waved, then hurried up the front walk to the front door, into which her father had just disappeared. She knew he had seen her; he had left the door open.

"Hi, Dad," Shannon greeted as she gently shut the door behind her. "You got the car fixed."

Her father ignored her words. "So you were out with that fuzzy-headed kid again, huh?"

"Yes," Shannon said, trying to sound calm but firm. Her father seemed to notice.

"So. Now that you got yourself a boyfriend you think you're some kind of queen," he sneered, eyeing her coldly. "What'd you do to get him to treat you so nice, huh?"

"Nothing," Shannon said. "I was just nice to him."

"HOW nice?" Frank inquired. "What'd it take to get him to notice someone like you? You're just a slut of a girl, after all-"

"No I am not!" Shannon cried, before she could stop herself. In the next moment Frank had grabbed a handful of her hair and was twisting, twisting painfully…

"Who are you to yell at me?" He shouted, dragging her over by their fireplace. "You think you're so high and mighty, don'tcha, bitch…"

Shannon felt the tears bursting into her eyes as she fought to break free. Through blurred vision she saw her father pick up the poker from next to the fireplace. Crying out, she pried his hand free from her hair and ran, half blind, for her room. She couldn't get the door closed fast enough. Sticking his foot in the door to keep it from closing, her father burst in like a mad bull, grabbed her, and shoved her into a corner. She put up her arms to protect her face from the stinging blows of the heavy metal poker, but he managed to get in a few blows to her skull and one just behind her ear. Unable to escape, she wished for some kind of relief, any kind of relief, to rid herself of the pain. Finally, she felt her world slipping away from her as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

About 45 minutes after her father's vicious attack, Shannon woke up from her dreamless state, alone in her room. She sat up straight, then moaned and held her head in her hands. It seemed like everything hurt, including her head. She held on to the side of her desk and pulled herself to her feet, wincing. She looked at her phone to check the time and noticed she had a few text message, all from Corbin.

_Hey. I'm home and I'm thinking about you._

Then, about twenty minutes later-

_Is everything ok?_

Finally-

_I miss you._

Shannon immediately texted back a reply.

_Hey. Sorry if I wake you. I was really tired and I fell asleep practically as soon as I got home. Don't worry, I'm fine._

After a moment's hesitation, she added.

_I miss you too._

Corbin replied right away.

_You didn't wake me. I was waiting up. You sure everything's okay?_

Shannon frowned. He suspected something.

_Of course. Everything's great. But you should really get some sleep._

She sighed when she received Corbin's text bidding her good night. She knew he cared about her. But nobody could know what was going on with her. Nobody.

--

"You are so lucky," Rebecca sighed on Monday afternoon in the only class she and Shannon shared- 5th period AP Chemistry.

Shannon raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why? I'm not THAT good at Chem…"

"No, no," Rebecca said impatiently, waving her hand. "I mean, you have this amazing boyfriend who takes you places and buys you things and opens your car door for you. And he's freaking hot!"

Shannon grinned, reaching into her bag to stealthily pull out a dark chocolate truffle. Corbin had brought a bag of them for her that morning, knowing they were one of her favorite candies.

"What can I say? I'm just lucky, I guess," Shannon replied, unwrapping the chocolate and popping it into her mouth before her teacher turned around.

"God. Julian never brought me candy," Rebecca muttered darkly, turning back to her book. Shannon just rolled her eyes. She had finished the reading and had gotten started on her homework, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Sixth period rolled around, and finally the last bell rang.

"You're blocking my locker," Shannon said mock-seriously, walking up to see Corbin pressed against her locker. Before she could say anything else he had pulled her into a hug. They stood there like that for a minute before they broke apart.

"Sorry. I wanted to do that all day," Corbin admitted, brushing some of Shannon's hair back behind her ear and inadvertently touching the tender spot back there. She winced visibly.

"What the hell?" Corbin said in confusion as he moved to examine behind her ear. She automatically took a step back, and Corbin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shannon," was all he said, grabbing her arm and pushing back her hair. His eyes widened when he saw the swollen mass of bruised skin.

"Jesus," he muttered, letting her hair fall and staring at her. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Shannon exclaimed quickly. "I, uh… It's just a burn mark. I burned myself with my curling iron. Badly."

Corbin stared at her in disbelief. "That's not a burn mark," he stated matter-of-factly. "What's going on, Shannon?"

"I told you, nothing," she insisted. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're always fine," Corbin muttered, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he said, turning to head out the double doors. "Come on, I'll drop you home."

The two rode home in silence. Shannon could practically hear the gears whirring in his head as he put together the pieces of the puzzle that was her life. They pulled up to her house, but Corbin made no move to get out the car and walk her up to the front door as he usually did. Shannon felt self-conscious as she felt him take in her long-sleeved shirt, which she'd thrown on to hide the unsightly marks on her arms, despite the fact that it wasn't particularly chilly outside yet.

"Well… I'll talk to you later?" Shannon said, more like a question than a statement.

"Sure," Corbin muttered. As she got out the car, he grabbed her arm for the second time that day, tugged her back in the car, and kissed her on the forehead quickly.

"Bye," he said, smiling slightly. She shot him a relieved smile back, and then hurried into the house.

The rest of the day though, she couldn't shake the dark, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like hiding things from Corbin. He didn't deserve it. Yet she couldn't tell him what was going on. She simply couldn't. She had hidden everything for so long it just felt like second nature to her by now. She had made a big mistake in letting Corbin get so close to her. Now that he was starting to suspect, she felt herself shying away from his warmth and care, pulling away just as she had done with everyone else who had tried to get close to her.

She had no choice, none at all. She knew exactly what she had to do. And the thought of it hurt her even more than any physical pain her father had ever inflicted on her.

--

_Did you hate it? If so let me know! Even if you didn't hate it... Review anyway!_


	8. Chapter 8

_MUW D'Bellegirl- Thanks! I'm glad you like it, but you have to keep reading to see if Corbin is her true hero... ;-D_

_babybleu1soicy- You're definitely not annoying, I love getting reviews from a fellow Corbin lover! Thanks for the tip about the TOPIX forum as well!_

**Chapter Eight**

For the rest of the week, Shannon was quiet, even for her. She noticed her friends looking at her curiously but tried to make excuses, complaining that she was tired every now and then.

"Guess what?" Rebecca said excitedly in Chemistry on Thursday afternoon.

"What?" Shannon asked distractedly, looking up from her notes.

"Guess who asked me out?"

"Who?"

"Mark!" Rebecca squealed excitedly. Shannon must have shown something in her expression because Rebecca continued "Look, if you don't want me to date him then I'll understand-"

"No. I don't want you to date him."

Rebecca looked confused, then defensive. "Well, why not? I thought you were over him."

"I am," Shannon said tiredly. She really wasn't in the mood for this. "But he's not a good guy, Becks…"

"He seemed nice enough at the movies last night," Rebecca said slyly.

"What?" Shannon cried, causing the teacher to throw her a dirty look.

"Calm down, we just both happened to be there at the same time, and when he saw me he came over to sit by me," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "He bought me a drink and some popcorn, and afterwards he asked if we could go out sometime."

"Look," Shannon said quietly. "Trust me when I say this. You do not want a guy like Mark."

"Why NOT?" Rebecca demanded. Shannon hesitated, and Rebecca shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh. I get it. You're jealous."

"WHAT? No-"

"Save it," Rebecca snapped. "It's not enough that you have the perfect boyfriend. You can't stand the fact that someone who actually liked you enough to date you has moved on to ME."

"Rebecca! You know better than that!"

"Shhh," their teacher urged, glaring at them from behind her desk.

"No. I don't," Rebecca hissed. "Especially when you won't even tell me what's so horrible about Mark."

"I can't," Shannon whispered. Rebecca shook her head so fast that her glossy ringlets whipped her cheeks.

"I'm dating Mark," she announced, standing up. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

She snatched up her stuff and marched off to another seat, leaving Shannon staring after her in disbelief and worry.

"_I don't believe this,"_ she thought, dropping her head to her desk in frustration and sudden exhaustion.

After school, Shannon met Corbin at their usual spot by her locker. He smiled at the sight of her, and suddenly all she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him all her secrets and fears. Or at least tell him about her fight with Rebecca. But she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair for her to use him for his comfort and sympathy when she knew that, by tonight, it would all be over.

"Hey," she said. Corbin looked at her, and an expression of concern passed over his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching her cheek. She looked up at him.

"I, um… I have to talk to you," she replied. For some reason Corbin looked hopeful.

"Okay. So talk," Corbin said. She shook her head.

"Not here. Can you meet me at the park, around five? The one close to the elementary school?"

"Uh, okay," he said. "Sure. But wouldn't you rather come to my house or something?"

Shannon shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay," he said, confusedly but still agreeable. She forced a smile.

"Great," she said, not feeling great at all as they headed for his car.

--

That evening, Shannon got to the park a bit early, going over what she would say over and over again in her mind. She was sitting on one of the swings, rocking back and forth gently. She remembered when her mom used to bring her and push her high, higher, higher… Until Shannon felt like if she let go she could probably fly. Of course, she'd been too scared to actually try it.

"Hey beautiful."

Shannon looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard Corbin walk up. "Hi," she answered, with another forced smile, as Corbin took the swing next to hers.

"So what's up?" Corbin asked casually.

"Um… Well, you see… I…" Somehow she couldn't get any of the right words out.

"Spit it out," he urged her gently.

"Look… Corbin… I really like you," Shannon said slowly, wringing her hands tightly. "It's just…"

"What?" Corbin asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think I can see you anymore."

Silence. Then Corbin said, in disbelief, "Why?"

Shannon took another breath. "I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. You deserve better."

"Maybe you should let me worry about what I deserve," Corbin pointed out. "Shannon, don't do this… I love you."

Shannon closed her eyes. "Please don't say that." _Not now, not now…_

"It's the truth," Corbin said. "I'm just being honest. Which I think is more than can be said for you."

Shannon looked away, but Corbin held her chin and turned her back to face him. "Look. It's okay. You can't open up to me completely yet, and for now, it's okay. I just want you to be safe, and happy. That's all."

"Look," Shannon said, trying to explain. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to open up. To anybody. I've been hurt too many times, and-"

"So what are you saying?" Corbin asked, a bit harshly. "You don't trust me? That's it?"

"No!" Shannon cried. "No, that's not it at all! I'm just… I'm damaged goods, all right? You don't want to be with me. You need someone who's not… broken."

"You're all that I need," Corbin insisted, pleadingly, heartwrenchingly. "If you're broken then let me help put you back together. That's all I want. _Let me help_."

Shannon took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered, standing up quickly. "I'm so sorry." With that she turned and left him sitting on the bench, holding back a thousand tears.

Before long though, she heard footsteps behind her. Before she could turn Corbin had spun her around and kissed her. Full on the lips. It was a kiss like none Shannon had ever experienced before. A kiss that made her breathless, asked a million questions, took no prisoners, and left her wanting more. After what seemed like an eternity and yet still seemed entirely too short, Corbin broke away, staring at her hard in the eyes.

"That's the last thing I'm ever going to say to you," Corbin spat out, somehow managing to sound angry, and pained at the same time, before spinning on his heel and stalking off, leaving Shannon in the dust.

--

_I love writing this story. But I love reviews and feedback even more! hinthint LOL_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next few weeks were pure torture for Shannon. Rebecca wasn't speaking to her. Instead, she spent all her time with Mark. Shannon felt sickened every time she saw Rebecca and Mark strolling down the hallways with their hands in each other's back pockets. She couldn't help but notice that Rebecca did seem happy- Maybe Mark had changed? Shannon didn't know.

Then there was the Corbin issue. She had to force herself to stop looking for him in the hallways, to not look over at him in English. She nearly burst into tears after seeing Corbin laughing with Katie after school one day.

She didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore. Instead she went to the library and did homework, occasionally sneaking bites of her bag lunch when the librarians weren't around. The only sort-of plus side was that she had a lot of free time to work on her college applications and scholarship essays. She found herself working extra hard on the applications for colleges that were out-of-state. She also noted that she had never felt so lonely in her life.

In the beginning of November tickets to the homecoming dance went on sale. She spotted Mark and Rebecca on line to get their tickets. Helplessly, she wondered if Corbin was going to the dance, and if he was taking anybody. She was pondering this one afternoon when her phone rang. It was Randy.

"Hey," he said. "How's life? I never see you around anymore."

"Oh… Yeah… I've just been here and there," Shannon replied vaguely. "What's up?"

"Well, you know the homecoming dance is coming up, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So… I was wondering If you would go with me?"

"Oh… Oh, Randy…" Shannon sighed. But before she could go on he cut in.

"It doesn't have to be something serious. I just want to go, and you're my friend. Besides, I think you need some fun in your life," Randy pointed out.

"Gee thanks," Shannon said, feeling like a loser.

"Is that a yes?"

Despite herself, she chuckled. "Yes, Randy. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Score!" Randy hooted. "I knew you'd come around."

Shannon laughed. "Yeah, it only took me what, nine years?"

"Better late than never!"

"Good night, Randy," Shannon said, rolling her eyes.

"Good night, my little cream puff."

Shannon made a gagging sound before hanging up her phone, smiling to herself. She felt a little better, although now she actually had to worry about finding a dress and getting her hair done and all that. But she figured that, at the very least, it might be a good way to take her mind off of how suckish her life was.

--

The day of homecoming rolled around, and Shannon was studying herself in her mirror when she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her purse, she answered it. Randy was there, right on time.

"Hi. You look amazing," Randy said sincerely, taking in Shannon's champagne-colored halter dress with the handkerchief hem and grinning.

"Thanks. You don't clean up too badly yourself," Shannon said, returning the smile. She didn't get the same feeling of an immediate connection that she had gotten with Corbin, but Randy was a genuinely nice guy. With his dark hair and innocent baby blues many girls would probably consider him a catch.

"Come on, let's get going," Shannon said, stepping out and locking the door behind her. Her father was sleeping and she wanted to get out of the house as quickly as she could. Randy didn't object, and before she knew it they were at the hotel where the dance was being held. People were already on the dance floor.

"All right! This is my jam," Randy hooted. Shannon smiled and let herself be led onto the dance floor. Even before they had stopped she found herself moving to the music, swaying her hips to the rhythm. She loved to dance. She could get lost in the music for hours, losing touch with her surroundings, and just feeling the beats.

"Damn, girl, are you trying to make me look bad or what?"

Shannon opened her eyes and grinned at Randy, dancing in front of her. "Sorry. I love this song too."

Randy just shook his head. "I just never knew you had it in you," he teased, moving closer to her. She smiled shyly, then giggled as he spun and dipped her. As he brought her back up, she saw Corbin through the crowd. It didn't look like he was dancing with anyone. It did look like he had been watching her.

After a few more songs Randy shook his head. "You win," he said. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. You want?"

"I'm okay for now," Shannon replied. "But I'll go with you, so you can find me easily."

They snaked through the dancing crowd of students, and Shannon found a table to sit at. "Be right back," Randy promised. Shannon looked around, trying to spot Rebecca. Instead, she saw Corbin, and there was no doubt about it- He HAD been watching her.

Shannon tried to be slick as she watched Corbin make his way over to the refreshments, where Randy was. He said something to Randy, who seemed to hesitate, then nodded. Corbin immediately made a beeline over to where Shannon was sitting, and, to her astonishment, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. Corbin found a space, then turned to her and began dancing

The connection was instantaneous; it was almost as if a jolt of electricity had crackled down Shannon's spine. She matched him step for step, neither one of them taking their eyes off the other's face. It was as if no one was in the room other than the two of them. Before she knew what she was doing Shannon had wrapped her hands around his neck, moving closer, as he placed his hands on her back- Not low enough to be considered skanky but low enough to be considered dangerous.

All too soon, the song was over, but Shannon and Corbin stayed in their positions, just looking at each other, imprinting each other's faces in their minds. Suddenly, Corbin reached up and tugged her arms from around his neck. Taking her by the wrist, he led her back to Randy.

"Thanks," Corbin said to Randy, who nodded. Corbin immediately disappeared into the throng of students, and Shannon watched him go, realizing that, true to his word, he hadn't said one word to her. A slow song came up and Randy held out his hand.

"Look, I know I'm not the one you want… But may I have this dance?"

Shannon smiled. "Of course."

Shannon wrapped her arms around his neck and they started swaying to the music. "You really care about him, huh?" Randy asked. Shannon flushed.

"I'm just saying," Randy commented gently. "I know what it's like to want what you can't have. Now you have your chance to have everything you've ever dreamed of in a guy. Don't let that go, Shan. You deserve to be happy."

Shannon blinked. "Wow."

Randy grinned sheepishly. "I can be deep when I want to be."

"I never doubted it," Shannon replied sincerely, resting her head on Randy's shoulder for the rest of the song. After dancing to a few more songs, she excused herself to the bathroom. The girl's bathroom that was right next to the hotel ballroom had a long line outside of it, so Shannon ventured further in the hopes of finding another bathroom. She rounded a few corners, and there it was. She had just stepped out when someone reached out and grabbed her arm from behind.

"Jesus, Mark!" she shouted when she saw who it was and wrenched free from his grasp. "Don't do that!"

Mark laughed. He looked a bit tipsy. "Oh come on, sexy. Dance with me."

"Don't you have a date?" Shannon retorted in disgust, turning to walk away. Mark grabbed her again and this time, she couldn't break free.

"That bimbo is nothing compared to you," he slurred, shoving her back against the lockers. "You're so hot."

"Back off, Mark!" Shannon was about to scream, when he pressed his lips against hers, arms pinned to her sides.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Mark quickly backed away, and Shannon turned to see Rebecca standing at the end of the hallways, hands on her hips, glaring at them both.

"Becca! You saw that, didn't you?" Shannon cried pleadingly. "He kissed me!"

"Oh please," Mark scoffed. "SHE came on to ME. She's been after me for weeks."

Shannon stared at him in disbelief, then turned to Rebecca, taking a few cautious steps toward her. "You have to believe me, I would never-"

"Don't come near me, bitch," Rebecca snarled, and Shannon stopped in her tracks. "I can't believe you. Just stay away from me, and Mark, got it?"

Smirking, Mark walked around Shannon and took Rebecca's hand, and the two walked back to the ballroom, leaving Shannon stunned and speechless. Finally, when she was sure they were gone, she rushed back to the ballroom and looked around frantically for Randy. She didn't see him. She seriously considered walking home as she felt hot tears of anger come to her eyes. She fought them back. She didn't notice that Corbin had seen her, and was hurriedly walking toward her, apparently concerned. But he stopped when he saw Randy come up to Shannon and touch her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was getting worried- What's wrong?"

Shannon shook her head and looked at him, teary-eyed. "I really just want to go home."

--

_I can't think of any clever and witty ways to ask you to review...?_


	10. Chapter 10

_chaylorlover101: Thanks for the reviews! I was quite proud of the chapter 8 ending, if I do say so myself. :-D hehe_

_MUW D'Bellegirl: Nods I love him, haha._

**Chapter Ten**

Shannon apologized to Randy over and over during the car ride home. Randy just waved her off. "It's okay," he insisted. "You gotta do what you gotta do. I just wish you would tell me what happened."

Shannon sighed. "I wish I could but I really can't."

"You don't have to always keep everything all bottled up, you know," he commented. "It's okay to talk. Some might even say it's healthy."

Shannon just shook her head, and Randy didn't press the subject further. He dropped her off at her doorstep, kissing her on the cheek.

"It was fun," he said sincerely, smiling. Shannon nodded in agreement and watched him walk back to his car before going inside. Leah was on her way out.

"Hey, you look hot," Leah complimented appreciatively. "Nice dress."

Shannon looked at her sister in surprise. "Thanks." As Leah walked past Shannon turned. "Leah."

"Yeah?"

Shannon bit her lip, unsure of why she had even said anything. "Be careful."

Leah raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Shannon replied, waving. "I'll see you later." She turned on her heel and went straight to her room, and soon after fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

Something was going on with Rebecca. The next week Shannon noticed that Rebecca looked more tired than usual. In Chemistry Shannon could sometimes spot Rebecca looking like she was on the verge of tears. A couple of times she had even spotted Rebecca and Mark having heated arguments in the hallways.

Shannon almost completely forgot about Rebecca, though, when one day in Government Mark sauntered in and announced that he was now in that class period. Shannon's heart skipped a beat when she saw Mark notice her. A slow grin spread over his face. Luckily there weren't any empty seats near Shannon, but she could still practically feel his eyes on her from behind.

"Oh, Mark," their teacher, Mr. Post, remarked. "We're in the middle of our biggest project of the year. It's a group project, so I'll just stick you in with Margaret, Shannon, and Ricky."

Shannon stared at Mr. Post in disbelief. "_Does God hate me or what?"_ she thought miserably. Mr. Post then announced that he was giving them time in class to work on their projects so they should all get into their groups.

"Okay," Margaret, a spunky blonde cheerleader, began brightly. "I think we should all get together to work on the powerpoint presentation. We can all meet at my house."

"Actually," Mark cut in. "I'd like it if we met at my house. You've probably all already started working on the project, so it would make me feel more useful if I could host our little meeting. Plus I'm a good cook. Lunch will be on me."

"That sounds great!" Margaret said. "I'm fine with that."

"Whatever," Ricky said, not looking up from his Sidekick.

Mark looked at Shannon. "Well?"

"Oh, all right," Shannon answered him, a bit crankily. She figured nothing could happen if the other two group members were going to be there. She'd just get there a bit late so she wouldn't be the first one to arrive at Mark's house. Margaret was unnaturally punctual, anyway.

They decided to meet on Saturday, around noon. Shannon was dreading it already, but before she knew it Friday evening had rolled around. Mark's house was too far to walk to, so Shannon was stuck with trying to figure out how to get there.

"Hey, Leah, I'm gonna need your car for a few hours tomorrow, okay?" Shannon said to her sister, who shook her head.

"No can do, little sis. I need it," Leah said from in front of the mirror, getting ready to go out.

"But Leah-!"

"Sorry, darling," Leah cooed. "Nothing I can do, I'm gonna be out all day."

"But it's for school!"

"God, what IS it with you and school, anyway?" Leah scoffed. "It's not like your mom is even around to force you to go anymore. And you know Dad would probably be too drunk to notice if you dropped out."

Shannon didn't answer, and Leah left. _"Now what?"_ Shannon thought. She wished she had a car. She had been saving up for one, until her dad had taken all the money she had made from her various jobs to do God knew what. Even if she wanted to ask her dad to borrow his car, she knew he usually went gambling or whatever it was he did with his buddies all day on Saturdays. She called Julian and Randy, but both of them apologetically told her they had to work. She didn't have either Margaret or Ricky's phone number. She had one last resort, but she didn't think he would help. _But desperate times call for desperate measures…_

"Hello..?" Corbin asked suspiciously on the other end.

"I… Hi. It's me. Shannon," she stammered.

"I know," he replied.

Shannon was surprised. She had figured he would have deleted her number. "I, um… Look, I'm really sorry, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need your help. Actually I need a ride. Tomorrow. To Ma- to this guy's house."

Silence.

"It's for a school project," Shannon said in a rush. "And my sister is taking the car, and none of my other friends are free- Well, I mean, I only have like two friends, but yeah. I know you hate me, and all, but this project is a really big part of our grade. And I'll pay you for gas and everything, even a little extra-"

"Okay."

Shannon paused. "What?"

"I said okay," Corbin repeated. "I'll take you to the guy's house."

"I- Oh," Shannon said, wondering if he just wanted to shut her up. "Oh. Well. Thanks."

"Yeah. What time?"

"Noon," Shannon answered. "Soo… I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks. Again."

Corbin hung up. Shannon stared at her phone in disbelief.

"_A round trip in the car of my ex-boyfriend who can't stand me, to the house of my ex-boyfriend who I can't stand," _Shannon thought dully. _"Perfect."_

--

The next day, Shannon watched out the front window for when Corbin pulled up. When he did, she grabbed her bag and walked out so he wouldn't have to get out the car.

"Hi," she said shyly, hardly daring to glance at him. Corbin nodded, and after she gave him the address, they were on their way.

"Thanks," she said when they reached the house, jumping out. "We should be done by four or so but if anything I'll call you."

Corbin nodded again, and she turned and walked up to the house, heart filled with dread. She remembered this house all too well. Nothing good had ever happened to her inside of it. She waited until Corbin had driven away before ringing the doorbell. Mark answered with that insufferable smirk of his, looking her up and down.

"Hello, beautiful," he said smoothly. "Fashionably late, I see. That's okay though. You remember where the computer room is, don't you?"

"Yes, Mark," Shannon sighed, trying not to sound intimidated. The house seemed so quiet. She walked ahead, not wanting to be alone with him for too long. She didn't notice him closing the blinds next to the front door. When she got to the computer room she saw that nobody was there.

"Where is-"

"Oh yeah," Mark said calmly, coming into the room and closing the door, then moving to close the computer room blinds. "I told them something came up and we'd have to meet another day."

Shannon stared at him, frozen. "Wh-why would you do that?"

"Because," Mark said, stroking Shannon's cheek. "I think we have some unfinished business."

Shannon backed away. "Don't touch me."

"What's the problem?" He asked. "You're not still seeing that new kid, right?"

She didn't answer. "You have a girlfriend," she pointed out lamely. She wanted to run but Mark was blocking the door- Her only way out.

"And? Why should you worry about her? She hasn't exactly been the best friend to you lately, has she?" Mark reached around her back and pulled her closer, until she was pressed against him. Acting on instinct, she slapped him in the face, but Mark merely laughed.

"You always were a fighter. I like that." And then he was kissing her. She turned her head, and he moved down to her neck. She tried to fight him off, trying to keep his hands off of her, twisting painfully even as he pushed her against the wall.

"STOP," she screamed, but she was starting to lose hope. For some reason Corbin's face came into her mind's eye. "Help me," she whispered. And then the door slammed open, and Corbin was there. Mark jumped back, but not fast enough. Corbin grabbed him, whipped him around, and punched him square in the face. Shannon screamed in shock. Mark seemed to be speechless as Corbin grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled until their faces were an inch apart.

"Don't you ever," he hissed dangerously, "touch her again. If you ever lay so much as a finger on her, I promise you, I _will _kill you." Then he pushed him away, and Mark crumpled to the floor.

"Come on," Corbin muttered, grabbing Shannon's shoulders and steering her out of the room from where she had been standing, staring at Mark, somewhat horrified. He didn't let go of her until they were at the car and she was in her seat. Getting into his seat, he slammed the door, hard, and Shannon winced.

Neither of them said anything for a bit as Corbin drove. Then, tentatively, Shannon asked "How did you know?"

"What?" Corbin said, a bit snappishly, seeming a bit distracted.

"How did you know I needed your help?"

"I didn't," he said shortly. Then, he sighed. "I figured I'd stick around when I realized that it was Mark's house. And then, when I saw someone draw the shades, I thought that I should go inside and check things out. Luckily the front door was unlocked."

"How- how did you know this was Mark's house?" she stammered. Corbin rolled his eyes.

"I recognized his truck," he replied. "Kind of hard to miss."

Shannon cursed herself for being such an idiot. Of course he would've recognized the cherry-red pickup that had about ten bumper stickers on the back, all of which had vulgar and offensive messages written on them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Corbin shook his head.

"You shouldn't have gone. You SHOULD have told me whose house it was. And you should have left as soon as you saw there was no one else there," he muttered, grip tightening on the steering wheel. Shannon stayed quiet, leaning her head against the window. They rode in silence the rest of the way to her house. Shannon reached into her bag to pull out the money she had for him, but he saw her and said "Keep it. You probably need it more than I do."

Shannon just looked at him, smiled weakly, then got out the car and started making her way up the walk. She didn't notice that Corbin was rolling down the window, but she heard him call out to her.

"By the way," he said. "I don't hate you." He rolled the window back up, and in a flash he was gone.

_--_

_I am about to go make deviled eggs. I'll give you some if you hit that little purplish blue button down there! (What color is that anyway...?)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When Shannon's Government group finally did meet, it was at Margaret's house, upon Shannon's suggestion. Mark didn't object. He just sat around looking sullen with his black eye. Still, Shannon breathed easier when the project was over and done with and they had presented. The less she had to do with Mark, the better.

Soon, December came, and along with it Christmas break. Shannon found herself wishing for snow fairly often, staring out the window and willing it to happen. Leah complained a lot because it was so cold at night, but Shannon liked the chilly weather.

The week before Christmas, Shannon got a phone call. She missed the call because she was in the shower, but as soon as she came out she noticed the missed call and the voice message. It was from Rebecca, who wanted to know if she and Shannon could talk. She sounded as if she had been crying. Shannon agreed to meet her at the park in one hour, and when she got there Rebecca was already there, sitting on a bench with her arms wrapped around her.

"Hey," Shannon greeted, walking up to Rebecca with her hands in her pockets. To her amazement, Rebecca jumped up and threw her arms around Shannon.

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca sobbed. "I should've listened to you, I should've known you wouldn't lie to me…"

"Um," Shannon said. "Come again?"

"About Mark! He was a total jerk," Rebecca spat out angrily.

"Ohh," Shannon said, feeling as if she should have known. She sat down on the bench and tugged Rebecca down next to her. "What happened?"

Rebecca ignored the question. "What happened between you and Mark?"

Shannon looked at her in surprise. "Why does that matter?"

"Because it does!" Rebecca cried. "It means everything!"

Shannon just looked at her, biting her lip. Rebecca sighed. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Rebecca turned away, looking out into space, fresh tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

There was complete silence. "Oh, Rebecca."

"It's true!" Rebecca shouted. "It is, and you can just go ahead and tell me what a stupid girl I am, because-" she didn't finish, because Shannon had wrapped her arms around her. Rebecca buried her head on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," Shannon soothed. Then she thought of something. "Becca… Have you told Mark?"

Rebecca's silence said it all. Shannon closed her eyes.

"It's okay, everything will be all right. I promise," Shannon said.

"How?" Rebecca asked in a muffled voice. "How can you promise that?"

Shannon hesitated. "It will," was all she said. The two of them sat there for a while, and then Rebecca sat up straight, rubbing her eyes.

"I better get home," she said, smiling thinly. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Soften up my parents before I tell them."

Shannon laughed gently. "When you do tell them, I can be there with you," she offered. But Rebecca shook her head.

"Thanks. You're a great friend, even though I don't deserve it. But I think I need to do it on my own," she said, looking up at the sky briefly, before giving Shannon one more hug and then walking away.

Shannon stood up, but she didn't want to go home yet. Instead she headed for the swings, watching her breath come out in small white puffs. Sitting down on one of the swings, she wrapped her gloved hands around the chains on either side of her, and pushed off, not really conscious of what she was doing, just swinging higher and higher. Soon, though, she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and she slowed down. All of a sudden hands reached out and grabbed the chains, stopping her instantly. Shannon shrieked.

"Sorry! It's just me," said a voice. Shannon turned quickly to see the curly hair and sweet smile she had missed.

"Corbin!" she gasped. "Hi! You scared me."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said lightly, taking the swing next to hers. "I wasn't, you know, stalking you or anything. I was just out here taking a walk and I noticed you."

"A walk." Shannon was still hung up on the fact that he was actually talking to her. "Do you do that often?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "Just to think, and clear my head."

"Oh," Shannon replied softly. "Does it always work?"

"Not always. But it helps."

Shannon was quiet. Corbin smiled at her.

"Hey, quit looking so surprised," Corbin said. "Look, in the spirit of the holidays… I decided I was tired of ignoring you. Don't look like that. I know you think you don't deserve it but I think you do. We can be friends. Right?

"Right…" Shannon replied cautiously. Corbin laughed and tugged gently on the cap on her head.

"You are so... I don't know," he remarked.

"Special?" she guessed.

Corbin laughed again. "Exactly. But in a good way, of course. Mostly."

Shannon grinned, then stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

Corbin glanced at her hand, then pulled her in for a hug instead. "Friends."

Shannon grinned and wrinkled her nose as his hair tickled her. "I think your hair is trying to eat me." Corbin responded by deliberately turning his head so even more of his curly locks were in her face. She laughed and pushed him away gently. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"So what else is new?" Corbin teased, remembering her love of food. Shannon tried to look offended but instead grinned wider than she had in a long time.

"See? You know it's true!"

"Shut up," she retorted. The two of them laughed and joked for the rest of the afternoon, and by the end of the day Shannon was feeling good. She had gotten both Rebecca and Corbin back in one day. Yes, Rebecca was pregnant, but Shannon was determined to give her friend all the love and support she would need. She stepped into her house that evening with a smile on her face, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Hey, girl!" Frank's voice came from the living room. "Bring me a beer!"

Shannon sighed. "Hi to you too," she muttered. But it didn't matter. She wasn't about to let her father ruin her night. Not tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

_MoonLitFantasy: Thank you so much for that awesome review, it made my day, lol. I agree, some of the stories on this site... Well we'll just say they frustrate me LOL, and I also hate when people start a good story and then disappear! Gah! Hehe anyway I'm really glad you like the story, here's the newest update!_

**Chapter Twelve**

In the days following up until Christmas, Shannon spent a lot of time out of the house. Most of the time she was with Rebecca, sometimes avoiding the subject of the baby, other times listening to Rebecca try and decide what she wanted to do after it was born. Shannon also saw Corbin a couple more times. They had gone out to eat one more time, and another time they went to the movies. Two nights before Christmas, the old gang- Shannon, Corbin, Rebecca, Julian, and Randy- had gone bowling. Shannon had zero skill when it came to bowling but she had a good time anyway. The best part was when Rebecca somehow managed to toss her ball into the lane next to theirs, and gotten a strike.

"Let's shoot some pool," Julian suggested after their two hours worth of bowling was up. Everyone else agreed.

"I think I'm worse at pool than I am at bowling, though," Shannon admitted.

"I don't think that's possible," Randy teased. Shannon pushed him playfully.

"Well, I've got game," Rebecca announced, her natural competitive spirit showing through. Shannon was happy to see her looking so lively and cheerful.

"Sure you do," Julian commented. Rebecca glared at him.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"You're on!"

Shannon, Corbin, and Randy rolled their eyes as they headed for the pool tables. "Last time they did this Rebecca tried to beat him over the head with her stick, and we got kicked out," Shannon whispered to Corbin. "If things start getting intense, pretend we don't know them."

While Rebecca and Julian started a heated game, the other three took the pool table next to theirs. "You guys play," Shannon offered. "I wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"No way," Corbin said, handing her a stick. "I'll help you. Randy won't know what hit him."

"Gee, thanks, guys," Randy replied sarcastically, and the game started. Shannon really was a weak player, but whenever Corbin came up behind her and adjusted her hold on the pool stick, she got the feeling that it was worth it. Then she shook the feeling away. _"We're just friends,"_ she reminded herself.

"Dammit!"

Shannon looked up to see Rebecca doing a victory dance around Julian, tracing her fingertips across his chest and his back. "I win, I win, I win," she sang. "Pay up!"

Julian groaned and pulled out his wallet. When he handed her the cash, though, he held her hand for a minute.

"All right, all right," Julian said, smiling. "You win."

Rebecca looked up at him for a moment, suddenly shy. Then she pulled her hand away.

"You do know I'm going to gloat about this for a long time, right?" she asked saucily, sauntering over to where Shannon was.

"Of course," Julian said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Bragger's rights, and all that."

"How're you guys doing?" Rebecca asked. In response, Randy sank the eight ball.

"I just won," he smirked. Shannon and Corbin groaned.

"That's okay. We still make a great team," Shannon pointed out, tugging one of his curls.

"Oh, definitely," he replied. Just then, a fast salsa song came on over the loudspeakers.

"Oh! Let's dance," Rebecca cried, grabbing Shannon and whirling her around. The two of them laughed and danced together for a few minutes, until Julian and Corbin came up to them.

"May we cut in?" Corbin asked.

"Of course," Shannon replied demurely, taking his hand and laughing when he instantly dipped her. The pool tables were forgotten as they spent the rest of the time acting silly. Rebecca got out her camera and they started taking pictures of themselves, on the pool tables, underneath them, everywhere.

"Excuse me."

The group looked up from a particularly amusing picture of Corbin and Randy wearing Shannon's and Rebecca's purses, against their will of course, and noticed a stern looking employee heading toward them.

"This is not a fun house," the woman snapped. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Agreeably, the group walked out. As they were leaving, Randy took the woman's hand.

"You're doing a fine job… Martha," he said seriously, reading the woman's nametag. "Keep up the good work."

As soon as they were out of earshot the group burst into giggles. "You guys are insane," Shannon said, shaking her head. The others looked at each other.

"Attack!" Rebecca yelled, and all of a sudden Shannon was surrounded by hands that were trying to tickle every inch of her they could reach. Shannon shrieked with laughter.

"Okay, okay! I give up! SOS!" she yelled, sinking down to the sidewalk and curling up in the fetal position. They laughed, and Randy helped her up.

"Come on, it's freezing out here!" Randy said loudly. "I'm taking you guys home." Shannon and Corbin had carpooled with Randy.

"Sure thing," Corbin said. "I'll be right there." Shannon headed over to the passenger seat as Corbin walked over to Rebecca, who was going home with Julian. He said something to her, and she smiled and nodded. Then he came over.

"All set. Let's go," Corbin said when he was strapped in. Shannon sighed as they drove. _"This is how my senior year is supposed to go,"_ she thought. "_Fun, friends, and the occasional random dance party. Why can't it be like this every day?"_

--

The next day was Christmas Eve. Somehow, no matter what was happening in her life, Christmas always made Shannon feel good. This year was no different. She loved Christmas songs, holiday decorations around town, even the cold. That afternoon, she put on her old 'NSYNC Christmas album- The one she would never in a million years admit to anyone she owned, much less still listened to- And before she knew it she found herself dancing around her room, hairbrush in hand, reveling in the pop holiday songs. A slower song came on, and she swayed to the music, singing along.

"And I never knew the meaning of Christmas till you came into my life," she sang softly, eyes closed. "I was lost in the dark, till you opened my heart, like an angel shining bright…"

She sang the whole sound word for word, and then curtsied when she was done, thinking about what a dork she was, when she heard clapping from behind her. She whirled around and saw Corbin at his favorite perch on her windowsill.

"I really should lock this thing," she said, blushing furiously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Corbin answered vaguely, winking at her. Shannon groaned, and he laughed.

"So what's up?" she asked, turning down the music and coming to sit by him.

"I have something for you," he said simply, and he held out a gift bag. Shannon was surprised.

"You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know," Corbin replied. "I wanted to."

"Well, in that case…" Shannon said, getting up and bending to reach under her bed, and extracting a wrapped gift. "I was going to drop this off tomorrow but you can have it now. But you have to promise not to open it till tomorrow!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Shannon pretended to shove him off her windowsill. "I mean it!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I promise I won't open it until tomorrow. What's your family doing?"

Shannon looked away instinctively. "My family… doesn't really celebrate Christmas."

"Oh." It was silent for a moment, then Corbin said "Why don't you come over to my house then?"

Shannon smiled. "That's really sweet, but I don't want to impose. Spend the day with your family. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

She saw something flash in his eyes at the words "I'll be fine," but he didn't push it. "Well, Merry Christmas Eve then," he said, giving her a hug. "I still have wrapping to do, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," Shannon said, smiling slightly. "Talk to you later."

"Oh, by the way… Are you going to be out of the house at all today?"

Shannon frowned, thinking. "Um, I'm supposed to meet Rebecca this evening to help her wrap gifts, I think. It's kind of a tradition. She has a zillion family members and hardly any patience to sit around wrapping presents…"

"What time?"

Now Shannon was eyeing Corbin in suspicion. "Probably around six or so. Why?"

"Just wondering," he replied, too casually. She opened her mouth, but before she could get any words out he had kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Shannon," he said sweetly, and quickly left. Shannon thought about the conversation all day, wondering why he had asked those questions. It wasn't long before she got her answer. Coming home from Rebecca's house that night, she opened her bedroom door to find a mini Christmas tree, less than two feet tall but already decorated, sitting under her window. The present from Corbin was right next to it. There was also a Post-It note shaped like a star on her window.

"_Just wanted to bring a little bit of Christmas to you,"_ the note read. The note was unsigned, but Shannon knew exactly who it was from. Smiling, she placed her gift from Rebecca and the gift she had received from Randy earlier that day around the tiny tree, and promptly went to sleep.

--

_Aww wasn't that cute? Let me know what you think!!_

_P.S. I forgot to mention, MoonLitFantasy... I'm 19 :-D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everybody! Soo sorry for the wait, but for my Creative Writing class I had to write a whole different story so I kind of had to put this one on hold for a while in order to work on that one, since, you know, that one was for a grade and all... LOL anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

On Christmas morning Shannon sat up straight and looked out the window. To her disappointment, no snow had fallen. Then she looked at her Christmas tree and grinned. Feeling like a little kid again, she went into the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate with marshmallows, and then sat cross legged on the floor by her tree, ready to open her presents.

She opened Rebecca's gift first. It was a small, hardcover book of inspirational quotes. Shannon loved that sort of thing- Anything to bring a bit of positivity to her life. Smiling, she set the book gently aside and opened Randy's present next. It was a small box, and inside was a delicate silver necklace with a butterfly dangling off of it.

"_Because you remind me of a butterfly," _the card read. _"Beautiful to look at… Hard to catch." _She looked at the beautiful necklace in amazement; she would have to remember to thank Randy again later and tell her how much she loved it.

Finally she got to Corbin's present. She read the card first. "_Merry Christmas. I'm glad to have such an amazing friend." _Shannon gently pulled out the tissue wrapped package and unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful wooden frame in black and purple. Inside the frame was a picture that Rebecca had taken when they were at the bowling alley. Shannon and Corbin were sitting side by side on one of the pool tables. Corbin had one arm draped loosely around her shoulders. Shannon was looking directly at the camera, grinning as if she were about to burst into peals of laughter, nose wrinkled, the dimple in her cheek that only came out when she was smiling extra brightly very prominent. Corbin wasn't looking at the camera. His eyes were focused on Shannon, smiling, leaning toward her slightly. Shannon couldn't take her eyes off the picture. It was beautiful. And also kind of eerie, considering the gift she had given to Corbin…

She stood and walked over to her nightstand, where she set the picture gently down next to the picture of her mom. She hummed Christmas carols to herself and spent the day relaxing, wearing the necklace, reading the book Rebecca had given her, and occasionally glancing over at the picture from Corbin. Overall, the day had turned out much nicer than she thought it might.

Then, after it had gotten dark, Rebecca called.

"Turn on the TV!" Rebecca said frantically.

"What? What are you-"

TURN IT ON!" Rebecca screamed. Shannon jumped up and promptly tripped over nothing. Stumbling out the door, she raced to the living room and turned on the television. Luckily, for some reason her father never came out of his room on Christmas.

"Is it on the news?" Rebecca demanded.

"Uh, no, hold on-" Shannon fumbled with the remote, finally getting it onto the local news station. There was some report about a car accident.

"Rebecca, I don't understand-"

Shannon broke off. The victim was being carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. Someone with a head of thick curly hair.

"Oh my God," Shannon whispered. Then she swore. "Rebecca, I have to go."

"Wait, don't-"

Too late. Shannon hung up and grabbed her jacket. Then she ran outside. It didn't make any particular sense because she didn't have a car, but she wasn't thinking clearly. She just needed to get to the hospital. She'd walk if she had to.

By some miracle of God, Leah chose just then to pull up. "'Sup, li'l-"

"I need the car!"

"What? No no, I'm leaving again, I just came back because I forgot-"

"LEAH! I NEED THE GODDAMN CAR!"

Leah stared at Shannon in astonishment. Shannon held out her hand for the car keys, cheeks flushed.

"Hop in," Leah said finally. "Where do you need to go?"

"The hospital," Shannon prompted. "Hurry!"

Shannon's mind was a frantic mess of thoughts as they sped through the streets. What happened? Did someone hit him? Was anyone in the car with him? How serious were his injuries?

Luckily, Leah never had been a stickler for speed limits. They got to the hospital in record time. "Thanks," Shannon breathed, jumping out the car and slamming the door. She hurried into the waiting room, and found Corbin's family there, looking devastated. All of a sudden, Shannon wondered if they would even want her there. She didn't know what Corbin had told them about their breakup.

Apparently, he hadn't said anything too bad because his mother stood up and came to give her a hug. "Thanks for coming," she said softly. "Corbin will appreciate it."

"How is he?" Shannon asked.

"He's in critical condition," Corbin's father had come over. "But the doctors said he should make it."

"Well that's good," Shannon said, though she still felt worried. She took an empty seat and pulled her legs up to her chest. She closed her eyes, only to open them again a minute later when she felt eyes on her. Phoenix and Jag looked confused and scared. Shannon stood and went to ask the receptionist if she had any blank paper and maybe some crayons or markers. The receptionist smiled and gave Shannon a stack of blank paper and some crayons that she apparently kept behind the desk for situations like these. Shannon held these out to the girls.

"Why don't you draw Corbin some pictures?" Shannon suggested. "Some nice ones, that'll make him feel special."

The girls agreeably settled down to draw, and soon they were chattering softly, trying to decide what they would draw. Their parents looked at Shannon gratefully. Occasionally Shannon would look over the girl's work and praise them or give them suggestions. After a while she began showing the girls how to make simple origami figures that they could also color.

All of a sudden a doctor came out. "Is the Reivers family here?" Corbin's parents immediately stood up. The doctor explained that Corbin the main issue was that Corbin had taken a hard hit to the head. He had multiple cuts and bruised, but the doctor said that under the circumstances Corbin had gotten ridiculously lucky. He was stable and he was going to be fine. The girls cheered as Corbin's parents hugged each other.

"Would you like to go in and see him?" The doctor asked. The family immediately jumped up and followed the doctor, with Jag and Phoenix clutching their creations. Shannon stayed behind. She figured it was a family moment and it'd be rude to try and join them.

She didn't even realize how tired she felt until someone was shaking her awake. "Shannon," Mr. Reivers said. "Sorry we took so long."

Shannon glanced at her phone. The family had gone in over an hour ago. "It's okay," she said, fighting back a yawn. "I understand."

"Shannon," Jag said sleepily. Her father was holding her on his back. "Corbin really liked our pictures."

"I knew he would," Shannon smiled.

"We're taking the girls home," Mrs. Reivers said. "They're exhausted. But you can go in and see him now."

"Thanks," Shannon said, jumping up. "Have a good night."

The girls waved, and Shannon went to Corbin's room. She opened the door quietly, but he was awake.

"Hey," she said softly, coming to sit by him. A broad smile came over his face.

"Hey yourself," he said. "I guess I look like a mess huh?"

"Not really," she said, and she meant it. He shook his head at her.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I was taking my grandmother home," he replied. "She spent Christmas with us, but she doesn't drive, so after dinner I went and dropped her off at home. But on the way back… I don't know, I guess I hit an icy patch or something, because the car went out of control. I spun off the side of the road and the car started flipping over and over before it hit a tree. Luckily someone saw me and called an ambulance because I was knocked out. They said I was extremely lucky that I had been wearing my seatbelt."

"Oh my God."

"Wait, you haven't heard the best part," Corbin continued grimly. "Apparently just after they pulled me out the car caught on fire. No idea how that happened…"

"At least you weren't still inside!"

"Yeah, there's that," Corbin said. "I'm just mad about the car."

Shannon smiled weakly. Corbin brushed her hair back. "I hate it when you look all sad. I'm all right. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

"Good to know," Shannon smiled.

Corbin's grin faded. "Shannon… I have to tell you something."

He paused, then closed his eyes. "Corbin?" Shannon asked, shaking him gently. "Are you…"

Something started beeping. Shannon looked up in time to see the red light above his room door flashing. Shannon grabbed his hand as doctors came rushing in. _"No, he's fine. He said so. The doctor said so. I don't understand…"_

"Miss?" One of the doctors was tugging on her arm. "Please step back."

Shannon jumped up and moved as far out of the way as she could without letting go of Corbin. "Miss…"

"No!" she burst out, startling herself. "I'm not leaving! He has to know I'm still here!"

"He doesn't-"

"He DOES!" she shouted, and the doctor gave up and began ordering the other doctors around. Shannon focused on Corbin's face, ignoring everyone else. _"Please wake up, please open your eyes and smile at me, please…"_

"We're losing him!" someone shouted. Shannon snapped.

"Corbin Bleu Reivers!" she said loudly. "You better wake up! You better not leave me or else! Don't you dare die or I will bring you back to life and kill you myself!"

She went on in this vein for some time, not noticing that the frantic beeping was slowing down, and after a while had ceased altogether. Finally the doctor touched her shoulder.

"What?" Shannon yelled. "Shouldn't you be doing something-"

"Jeez, and here I was thinking you were so meek and mild-mannered."

Shannon turned, open-mouthed, to see Corbin smiling weakly at her. She threw her arms around him as gently as she could, as the doctor milled about, muttering to himself.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Shannon gasped, as he reached up and stroked her back.

"I'll try not to," Corbin said. "Then again… It was kind of funny hearing you yell at me like that."

Shannon giggled softly. "Sorry. It was just…"

"Don't be sorry. It helped."

"You really think so?"

Corbin pushed her off him so he could look her directly in the eyes. "I do." Shannon grinned and hugged him again, not wanting to let go.

"By the way," he remarked. "Thanks for the gift."

Shannon blushed. She had forgotten all about the picture frame she had gotten him with a picture of the two of them in it- The exact same present he had given her. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Absolutely," he said into her ear. They stayed frozen in their hug, Shannon's head laying on his chest, for a long time, until one of the nurses came in and told Shannon it was time to go.

*-*-*-*

_Much love and have an AWESOME Thanksgiving!_

_(Bonus question: Who saw HSM3 and what'd you think??)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!_

_corbinbleulover1015- Lol no he didn't fake it but Shannon kept yelling at him cuz she didn't realize he had already become conscious again! lol silly girl._

_Corbin's Girl- Yes he WAS amazing!! I was all "Forget Zac, bring me more CORBIE! lol_

_Everyone else, thanks for the sweet comments, I'm glad you guys like it!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

For the next three days, Shannon visited Corbin every day, bringing him small gifts to save him from the boredom. Sometimes she ran into his family, and they all usually looked happy to see her. But not as happy as Corbin.

Rebecca had told her parents about the baby the day after Christmas. "I didn't want to completely ruin Christmas for them," was her reasoning. But, all things considered, she said, they had taken it very well. Her father had only broken one glass, and her mother had stopped crying after about half an hour.

Two days before New Year's, Corbin was released from the hospital, with the doctor cautioning him to "take it easy." "I will," Corbin said to Shannon on the phone when he called her that evening. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still going to the New Year's party."

Shannon's eyes widened. "New Year's Party?"

"Yeah, Julian told me about it. Some football player's house or something. You wanna come?"

"I, uh… I've never been to a New Year's Party, actually," she admitted. "It makes me nervous."

Corbin said he understood. "Well, look," he said reasonably, "you don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable. But if you do go, I promise I'll take care of you."

Shannon paused, imagining the sincere expression, those warm brown eyes. "Okay," she said, surprising herself and probably Corbin as well. "I'll go."

"Great," he said happily. "I promise you'll have fun."

"I'm sure I will," Shannon responded, smiling. But after they had hung up, she began having second thoughts. She tried to shake them off but the image of her mother on her way out the door to her last New Year's Party wouldn't leave her alone. Shannon sighed.

"_I have to do this," _she thought. _"I can't let my fears get to me."_

With that resolve in mind, Shannon attempted to look forward to the party. In actuality she WAS looking forward to it- She just wanted to get out of the house, let loose, and have fun.

"_With Corbin,"_ she thought in satisfaction, and then shook her head. _"He's still just a friend, remember?"_

"_Who're you trying to kid?" _A nagging voice in the back of her mind said. _"Friends don't look at each other the way he looks at you. And friends don't hug each other the way you two did at the hospital that night."_

"It doesn't matter," she said out loud. "We can't be more than friends." Then she groaned when she realized she was talking to herself. She ended up just going to bed, hoping to wake up in the morning with a clear head.

*-*-*-*

Two days later, Shannon was spritzing herself lightly with her favorite vanilla scent, wondering about her outfit. She had on her best fit jeans, and a silver curve-hugging top that had a fairly low back. The halter strap was made out of chain, and it felt cool against her skin. She had on the butterfly necklace from Randy, but other than that no jewelry. She had decided to leave her hair down, but she did curl it. Shannon had to admit, for someone who didn't like much attention, she sure enjoyed getting dressed up when given the chance.

Shannon heard the doorbell ring, grabbed her coat, and ran out. She threw open the door to see Corbin, who just stared at her for a minute, and then said "Wow."

"What? Too much?" Shannon asked nervously. "I can go change really quick…"

"No, no, I mean wow as in, you look amazing," he reassured her, gently tugging her out the door. "Come on, let's go."

Shannon heard someone hooting, and saw Julian's car, with Rebecca in the passenger seat, grinning at her. "Sexy mama!" she yelled. Shannon blushed.

"I'm actually kind of amazed your parents let you come out," Shannon called. She knew the guys already knew about Rebecca's pregnancy.

"Eh, I'm almost 18. I guess they figure, I'm already pregnant, what the hell else can I do to myself?" Rebecca replied, grinning. Shannon just shook her head and got into the backseat of Julian's car, Corbin sliding in next to her. "Hi Julian, Randy," she greeted. Julian said hi back.

"Hi… Shannon," Randy said slowly. "I… Wow."

"That's what I said," Corbin remarked, winking at her. Shannon turned away to hide her spreading smile. Rebecca caught her eye in the rearview mirror and smirked. "Shut up," Shannon mouthed.

In about twenty minutes they were at the house. It was in a wealthy part of town, and it was huge. They could hear the music pumping from outside. "Should be a good one," Julian said, parking and pulling his seat belt. Shannon glanced up at the large house as she walked in, shaking off her nerves by focusing on the song that was playing. Corbin noticed her already bobbing her head before they were even inside.

"You can't hear music without moving along to it, can you?" he asked teasingly, and Shannon shook her head no in response. "Well, then," Corbin said, pulling her into the crowd. "Let's dance."

And they did. They danced nonstop. Despite every little voice in her mind telling her to be careful, she couldn't help but move closer to Corbin, look directly into his eyes, and get lost in her surroundings. At one point, Randy came up and asked to cut in, so Shannon danced with him for a little while. But soon she managed to find her way back to Corbin's side, feeling that familiar connection she had with him, laughing at the secretive little smiles he kept giving her.

Before they knew it, it was time for the countdown. _"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"_

"Happy New Year!" Shannon shouted along with the rest, grinning and clapping. She looked around for Corbin, and then all of a sudden he was in front of her, grabbing her, pulling her in for a kiss. He looked at her for a second, and then kissed her again, longer this time. Shannon hesitated, then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself get caught up in the moment, uncaring that there was a ton of people standing around them. To her disappointment, he broke away from her, a hard, blazing look in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They passed Rebecca and Julian making out against a wall but continued on until they were out in the back yard. There was a pool there, and pillars all around. Corbin led her over to one of the pillars, a little ways from the house, then turned to her and kissed her again, more deeply this time. Shannon backed up against the column and tugged him closer, tangling her hand in his hair.

"I love you," he said between kisses. "I lied- I don't want to just be friends. I _can't_ just be friends with you. I don't want to see you going to dances with other guys. I want to be the one guys look at with envy simply because you're by my side. I'm in love with you and I can't stand not being with you anymore. Don't shut me out, Shannon. Please."

Shannon broke away, biting her lip, feeling happy and excited and utterly confused. "I… I don't…"

"Tell me the truth," he said to her firmly. At his words, something in Shannon gave way.

"I love you too," she whispered. "And I miss you." And then his lips were on hers again, warm and soft and urgent. They stayed there for the longest while, neither of them wanting to move away from the other, until Shannon felt vibrating. It was Corbin's phone. Julian was calling to say that Rebecca wasn't feeling well so he was taking her home, so if they wanted to stay they would have to find another ride. Corbin told him he and Shannon would leave with them. He kissed her one last time before they reluctantly pulled apart and began walking toward the house.

"Hey, Becks," Shannon said upon seeing Rebecca. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit nauseous, and really tired," she admitted. "You know, natural pregnancy symptoms. I just figured I'd better get home and rest." Shannon nodded and they all walked out together, Randy leading the way. Corbin reached out and held Shannon's hand lightly as they walked. Randy noticed, but he merely smiled at Shannon and nodded.

"I'm gonna drop off Randy first, then Corbin, Shannon, and Rebecca," Julian announced. "Cool?"

Corbin frowned, but Shannon touched his arm. "Your house is like, two seconds away from mine," she said. "Don't worry, I'll be safe."

Corbin nodded, and Shannon leaned her head on his shoulder the whole way home. When they got to Corbin's house he kissed her lightly. "Let me know when you're home," he said. She agreed, then blew him a kiss and gave him a small wave.

"So you two are together again," Rebecca said from the front, making Shannon jump. She thought Rebecca had been asleep. "Yeah," she admitted.

"God, finally," Rebecca said. Shannon giggled.

"Yeah," she repeated. "At last." They got to her house, and she thanked Julian for the ride and told Rebecca to take care of herself. She was surprised to find the living room light on when she got in. She was just about to turn it off when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Whirling around dizzily, she saw her father standing there with the broomstick in his hands, glaring at her.

"What the hell-"

"Shut up!" Frank screamed, his face contorted into a grimace of rage. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was… I was at a party-"

"Dressed like that, huh? Like some common slut," Frank snarled, reaching to smack her in the face. Shannon leaned back but his fingers caught on her butterfly necklace, pulling so hard it ripped off her neck.

"Dad, stop!" Shannon yelped. "Why do you do this? Is this about Mom? I'm not her, Dad, I'm fine-"

She gasped as he reached out and grabbed hold of her by her neck. "Don't mention that whore to me," he whispered menacingly. "She was nothing but trouble, just like you."

Shannon wondered frantically if it was better to be silent or to reply. It didn't matter. Frank threw her to the floor and began kicking her mercilessly. Humiliated and hurt, Shannon crawled toward her room, but he followed her the whole way, at one point beginning to hit her with anything he could get his hands on- the broom, the poker again, a belt. The belt was the worst- It had metal studs on it and they stung like hell. Sobbing, Shannon begged him to stop, but it only seemed to egg him on. Finally she just curled up and tried to block everything out- The pain, the harsh, hurtful words and insults.

"_I wish I was with Corbin," _was the last thing she thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

---

_The End._

_Seriously, the story's over._

_Okay, totally kidding. Will update soon!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next 45 minutes were a blur. Shannon awakened in a haze, dimly registering that someone was carrying her.

"What…" she started, but then she trailed off, groaning.

"Shhh," she heard vaguely. "You're safe now."

After that, all she could remember was the rumbling of a car, and someone's arms around her the entire time. Two people were talking but she wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. She thought she heard one of them thank the other.

The next thing she knew, she was in a warm house, in a warm bed, alone. Groaning again, she sat up, then flopped back down again. Just sitting up seemed like a tiresome chore. Lying there waiting for her head to clear, she noted that the room she was in looked like a boy's room.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Shannon turned, startled, toward the voice. A figure had appeared in the open doorway.

"Here." Corbin said, shutting the door behind him and handing her an oversized t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "You can sleep in these."

Shannon smiled weakly. "Thanks," she murmured softly. "Um… What..."

"You didn't let me know that you got home," Corbin responded, anticipating her question. He dropped to the floor and made himself comfortable. "And you weren't answering your phone, so I called Julian. When he said he had already dropped you off, I knew something was wrong. You really should start locking our window, you know."

Shannon just looked at him. "How did I get here, then?"

"Randy," Corbin answered. "I called him to see if he had heard from you, and when he found out something was up he offered to give me a ride."

"My heroes," Shannon said softly. "So… What now?"

"So," Corbin said gently, "You need to get some rest."

"But are you sure it's okay that I stay…?"

"It doesn't matter," Corbin answered firmly. "Where else are you supposed to go?"

Shannon had no answer for that. Corbin sighed. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

It was Shannon's turn to sigh. She suddenly felt exhausted, just physically and emotionally drained. "I'm sorry. I just… It was my issue, my problem. I didn't want anyone else to have to worry about me. I'm graduating soon, I'll be out of there and it will be all over."

"But how long has this been going on?" Corbin pressed gently.

Shannon hesitated. "It started about nine months after my mom died," she admitted finally. Corbin winced.

"You were only what, ten years old? Why didn't you call anybody then? "

"So they could take me away?" Shannon said tiredly. "So I could get stuck in the foster care system, shunted around from house to house? I didn't want that. I wanted to stay in my house, the house my mother lived in. And I guess…"

Shannon trailed off, looking away. "What?" Corbin prompted gently.

"It's stupid," she muttered.

"Never," Corbin said seriously. Shannon glanced at him uncertainly.

"Well… I guess I just always thought that… He would get better. That one day he'd stop being so angry all the time and just start being my daddy again. And after a while it just became wishful thinking, and then… Well, I just got used to it, I guess."

Corbin opened hi mouth to say something else, but at that point the door swung open. Shannon's head jerked up to see Corbin's parents standing in the doorway. For a moment nobody said anything. Shannon thought to herself _"Good thing I'm still in my own clothes. And he's on the floor."_

Finally Corbin's father spoke. "Corbin," he said, quietly but firmly. "Can we see you downstairs?"

Standing to his feet, Corbin nodded. As they left, he glanced at Shannon and winked, trying to reassure her. She nodded and took a breath, hoping she hadn't gotten Corbin into too much trouble.

Downstairs, Corbin was explaining himself.

"Look, Dad, I know I should have asked first, but this wasn't planned or anything. She just… She couldn't stay at home. I couldn't leave her there. She needed- she _needs_- my help. Please let her stay."

"What kind of help?" Mr. Reivers asked. Corbin was silent. His parents studied his face, then looked at each other. Mr. Reivers nodded.

"All right," Mrs. Reivers said finally. "She can stay. But you're sleeping on the couch, you know."

Corbin smiled in relief. "I know, Mom. Don't worry, she's a nice girl."

"All right," Mr. Reivers conceded. "Then let's all get some sleep."

Corbin bounded up the steps two at a time. He entered his room, then stopped dead. Shannon had changed into his t-shirt and shorts and fallen fast asleep, nestled into the pillows.

"_She looks so cute in my clothes,"_ Corbin thought, smiling as he covered her with a blanket. Then he frowned as he thought about her secret and all she had been hiding from him.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered as he left. "You're safe now."

* * *

New Year's Day passed pretty much uneventfully. Corbin and Shannon spent the day hanging out with his family. They watched a movie and then entertained Corbin's sisters.

Eventually, Shannon and Corbin found a moment alone. They made their way towards the swinging canopy chair in his backyard.

"I love your family," Shannon sighed. "They're so nice."

"Thanks." Corbin smiled. "I think they like you too."

"You _think?_" Shannon chuckled. Corbin laughed.

"What's not to like?" he said, sliding an arm around her. Shannon nestled against his shoulder.

"Thanks again, Corbin," she murmured softly. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't thank me yet," he responded, looking thoughtful. "I'm going to figure out a way to get you out of this mess."

Shannon looked at him worriedly. "Corbin-"

Suddenly they heard little voices calling their names. Jag and Phoenix were running towards them, waving their arms frantically. Corbin shook his head affectionately, but he had caught the expression on Shannon's face.

"Don't worry," he said, kissing her on the forehead again. "I'll take care of you."

There was no time to respond, so Shannon just nodded as the pair stood up to greet the little girls. But in her heart, she knew there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"Do you smell that?"

Shannon sniffed the air as Rebecca peered frantically into the refrigerator. "Um… No."

"How can you not smell that?" Rebecca cried. "It smells like something died."

"I think it's because of the pregnancy," Shannon said thoughtfully. "You know, heightened sense of smell and all that-"

"I don't _care_," Rebecca snapped, pulling various items out of the refrigerator and tossing them haphazardly onto the counter. "Whatever it is needs to go."

"So… Are you going to take apart the entire kitchen until you find it?" Shannon asked, holding back a smile.

"Yes!" Rebecca said, opening a bottle of milk and sniffing it.

Shannon shook her head and looked around. She loved Rebecca's kitchen. It was the kind of kitchen she wanted in her own house one day- granite countertops, polished wood floor, state-of-the-art appliances and a large island.

The front door opened, then slammed shut, "Rebecca," they heard Rebecca's mother calling. "Come help me with these groceries-"

Mrs. Ali stopped short in the doorway. First she stared at Shannon, then she glanced around her normally pristine kitchen to see her daughter piling the entire contents of the refrigerator onto her spotless countertops. "What on earth-"

"Something is rotting in this kitchen, Mother," Rebecca announced bluntly. "I WILL find out what it is."

Mrs. Ali closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then, setting down her bags, she looked at her daughter. "Rebecca. May I see you in the living room?"

"One minute-"

"_Now,_ Rebecca."

Rebecca sighed noisily. "All right," she announced huffily, flouncing past her mother out the door. The two looked so alike it was eerie.

Left to her own devices, Shannon glanced around idly. She started organizing the groceries and the food from the refrigerator into piles, but soon realized she needed to go to the bathroom. She slipped out the door and past the rising voices in the living room quietly, so it wouldn't seem like she was eavesdropping, and she had almost reached the bathroom door when she heard her name and stopped short.

"Your father and I saw her sister the other night, on the street at some ungodly hour-"

"So? Honestly, Mother, Shannon is not her sister-"

"-And her father always looks unkempt and one time your father saw him at the grocery store reeking of alcohol. I just think that maybe her family isn't the best influence on you."

"I barely see her family! I've only been to her house what, twice? This is ridiculous, Mother, Shannon is a good person and you know it! She's sweet, respectful, she gets better grades than I do-"

"Rebecca, do not raise your voice at me. And considering the situation you're in now can you really blame me for being a bit, well, concerned?"

There was a short silence. "Are you seriously trying to blame _Shannon_ for me being pregnant? She didn't force me to spread my legs, you know!"

"Rebecca, _please-"_

"Shannon and I weren't even speaking when I got pregnant! I don't believe this- I'm calling Daddy-"

"Your father is in agreement with me!"

"Then he's a fool, just like you!"

Shannon had heard enough. She flew into the kitchen, grabbed her bag, and rushed out again, not caring about the noise she made. She didn't know whether to cry or punch something. She power-walked all the way to the park before thinking to call Corbin.

"Hey beautiful," he answered sweetly. Somehow that was enough to push Shannon over the edge. She started bawling.

"Hey-" he said in concern, but Shannon cut him off.

"Can you come get me? Please?" she asked, trying to steady her voice.

"Where are you?" he asked immediately. "Aren't you supposed to be at Rebecca's- you sound like you're outside-"

"I'm at the park," she said, sniffling. "Just meet me when you can, okay?"

"I'm on my way," he said. Shannon thanked him, then hung up the phone and cried.


End file.
